I'm not insane
by Alrac666
Summary: Maria had a normale life ,until she fell into the crazy world of rook islands and is being kept as Vaas's favorite hostage.Will she survive the insanity of Vaas or will she fall in it? Pairing is Vaas /OC Warning:it's rated M so you probably know what that means(I'm not very good with summary)
1. Chapter 1

Hi **there and thank you for reading my fanfiction.I'm new soo in time I'll get used to how it works around here ,with no further or due I'lol let you guys read this chapter and I'l** **l signal warnings some chapters if there's any.**

* * *

Chap.1 Vacation

Getting away from my parents was the best think I may have my mom didn't wanted me to go to Bangkok,from all the others places to go ,why Bangkok?I did my job and finished my high school with my college and university,for my dream job ,which is criminologist.I was preparing my bag for the upcoming vacation I had planned, when someone knocked on my door, my mom never liked the idea of me leaving her alone with my dad in the thought that I'll be leaving her when I had found myself a boyfriend,wich never my room to see exactly who is knocking at my door , I was met with a surprise ,"Maria ,I heard you gathered enough money for some vacation,wasn't it?"she flashed me a wide grin on her face ,knowing her all too well that she's hiding something.

" yeah,well that's what I'm doing right now ,preparing my things for this vacation,how did you knew?" her brown,yellowish eyes were smiling even more ,with her black ,brownish hair flowing on her face .I invited her in and took her to my room ," Well,Daniel Champagne told me this and by coincidence I bought my ticket for Bangkok too!" she said while jumping on my bed with happiness .

" I planned this to go just me and Daniel ,not me,Daniel and you , Jessica " I replied with a annoyed tone. Confused she got up and walked next to me " Why are you like this ,we stayed friends for 10 years ,I know you more than you think Maria ,I want to have some fun with my bestie who was always locked up in her house ,because her mother didn't let you enough freedom! And anyways,I should want to meet you're boyfriend while you're at it" I flashed her a "what the fuck" look "HE ISN'T MY BOYFRIEND,he's just a FRIEND no more ,no less"

I replied with a monotone voice while at the same time preparing my friends name which is Jessica Lafleur ,is my best friend for has long as I recall and Daniel is just a boy that I meet in high school with who I became friends,Jessica started talking waking me up from my thoughts

" Do you want me to go or not ? " she said while trying to look at me in the eyes.

"Are you listening to me ?" She replied back seeing that I'm ignoring her.

" yes,yes you can come I don't mind,but please ,don't mention the word boyfriend and my name attached together " I answered back ,folding my clothes in my bag " Don't you worry about me ,I'm sure we're going to have a blast !" she said while squishing me with her hug.

Looking at myself in the mirror with my makeup on ready to go to a club here in Bangkok Jessica found about. Dressed in a tight black dress that doesn't shows much of my cleavage ,which I'm ok with it ,my muscles on my biceps showing that is demonstrating I'm working out as a martial artist for years,more specifically said I don't definitely have the body of a lean,skinny or thinner woman , but more muscled up on the contrary."Maria are you ready ,we are leaving?" Jessica yelled from the other room of our apartment we were in .

" yes ,I am ,I'm coming outside right now !" I replied looking at myself once was wearing a red dress that goes well with her lean and athletic body ,showing of some of her cleavage ,she was like a Disney princesses that came to life and Daniel who was there too ,brown hair that looked like a bed hair and grey eyes with a brownish skin ,lean and muscled body " Let's go now ,before we miss our limousine " Daniel said while running to the door knob "What? A limousine! Jessica you didn't ..." she cut me off by shoving her hand on my face,

" YES ,I had to ,has a thank you for accepting me to come with you at you're vacation with that hottie over there" pointing a finger at Daniel while winking at me that made him blush .Confused by their interaction together,I looked at Jessica then at Daniel,

" Should we go or should you two like to have some time alone..." Scratching my head

" We should go... " he said feeling awkward after that long period of eye contact he had with my friend .

While we all entered inside the limousine I broke the silence " When we arrive there you two may kiss as much as you want " I burst out in laughter .I saw from the corner of my eye the exchange looks they were giving each other well no doubt that they have some feelings,I knew from deep down inside me that we're going to have lots of surprises in Bangkok .

-x-

I don't know if I should continue this or not ,I'll update my second chapter .Reviews,follows and criticisme will be much appreciated ,if I have any grammar errors too .

Adio


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there,I'll be giving you my second chapter as promised**

 **-x-**

Chap.2 Good news... or not?

The music was loud ,playing I think you're freaky by Die Antwoord , once we arrived there I was gone to the bar to get myself some alcohol,wiche I'm highly addicted " I can see your already starting by getting yourself drunk as fuck " patting me on my shoulder ,Daniel was giving me a concern look "Don't abuse it ,Maria "

I gave him a look of annoyance,I slapped his hand off my shoulder looking at him straight in his eyes " I won't trust me , I'm not totally alcoholic as you think " I said " But you may become one if ..."

" oh, just shut up already and have a drink with me will ya"cutting him off by shoving two shots of vodka in his took them accepting my offer and drank them ,afterwards I could remember that I was dancing with my friend until she disappeared from my sight. I was searching for her in the club until I noticed her making out with my friend Daniel,I didn't bother them and walked back to the dance floor dancing on my own.

Last time I was checking my phone to see what hour was ,it was9 o'clockif I remember correctly,now it is 2 o'clock.I was minding my own business drinking my cocktail,until I noticed a guy with brown hair ,wearing a red tank top with a necklace that was made of some seashells,walking straight to me .

" Hey there,I saw dancing on the dance floor,you dance pretty well ,are you alone?" he said looking at me with a grin smile on his face .

"No,I'm not alone ,I'm with my friends ,in fact I should go right now and search for them," I was getting up from my seat hoping that the look I give him , he's going to understand that I don't want to talk to him .

"If you don't mind,I have to go,bye" I was ready to walk away ,until he grasped my wrist stopping me of my movements and looking at him back ,taking a defensive stance.

" Whoa there tiger ,I don't have the intention of hurting you ,not at all .I just wanted to have a conversation with you" he let go of my wrist while watching me ,making sure I won't do a stupid move .Before I could say anything he started talking "If you want I could help you find you're friends ,after all, a pretty girl as you walking alone in a nightclub that's crowded with men won't be a good idea,even if you know how to defend yourself."

I looked at him perplexed by what his true intentions may be,I nodded my head,then I turned my heels around and climb the stairs with "him" behind me .

Jessica and Daniel were sitting on a red couch ,whispering thinks to each other and giggling."There you were ,I was searching for you two,we should..."

"Hey ,my name is Doug ,I'm the DJ ,nice to meet you" he said while extending his hand to my friends ignoring at the same time the boiling anger of my face.

"Yeah man ,it's nice to meet you" Daniel said shaking his hand ," I'm Daniel ,by the way and the pretty girl besides me is Jessica "he said ,looking at her with passionate eyes .

"And what's your name?" him or Doug said to me while turning around ,

"I'm Maria" I replied with an annoyed voice.

"Anyways,are you guys still planning to stay around in Bangkok or your going away?"

"Oh no,we are still staying we didn't have time to see all the places in Bangkok "Jessica said with a genuine smile.

"Well good then ,because I know a place for you three where you could go"he said with excitement in his voice,which I don't know if it is good news or bad news .

"And what would that be?" Daniel replied ,questioning look on his face .

"It's an island where you can do anything you want,you could take it with a plane and do skydiving."

"Where would that magnificent islands might be then,I'm ready to go tomorrow !"Jessica answered a smile that spread her face,jumping of the couch.

"It's called Rook Islands ,I'll give you all the details you need how exactly you could go there."he said ,a big smile spreading on his face.

-x-

Reviews and follows will be much appreciated and grammar errors too if I have me know if I should continue this or not 3

Adio


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here's my third chapter , this took me some time but anyways I hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

Chap.3 No vacation

I didn't like this idea ,not one bit.

"The problem here is ,

why we should listen to the crap this guy told us ,we don't even know him!"I yelled ,once we arrived at our apartment.

"Maria,I don't know what's got into you recently,but I came here to have some FUN and by fun I mean skydiving in the sky" she yelled at me ,pushing me on the wall ,but not hard.

"I don't know why you changed so drastically ,from the moment you moved out from you're parents house,you've changed " she looked at me with sadness in her eyes until took another turn.

"You've always had a hard personality to grasp on,you're not like an open book ,took me some time to fully understand you" she said putting her hands on each of my shoulders,gripping me hard "I don't know what happened in your family or who died ,whatsoever,but I want you to have fun right now ,CMON GIRL WE'RE IN BANGKOK ,tomorrow we'll go skydiving in Rook Islands ,forget for once what happened in the past ,live your life in the present " Jessica said ,watching me deep in my brown eyes ,trying to see any happiness that'll come in my eyes.

"Yeah,you're right ,I'm sorry for being like this,but I still suggest you that we should be careful about this ,we don't-"

"Don't worry ,what could possibly go wrong,what...we'll be kidnapped by people living there for carnivorous intentions or for prostitution?"she said sarcastically ,laughing at her own joke ,but weirdly enough ,I felt something odd in my stomach at the mentioning of the word "kidnapped " and "people" ,who or what are we going to encounter on this island? Daniel came back from the bathroom,confused look displaying on his face .

"What in the world just happened here with all this yelling and nonsense?"he said

"Nothing at all ,sweetheart,just come to bed ,tomorrow we have a big day ,so we have to be in good shape"she said bossing us all ,she's right ,what could possibly happen on this "unknown " Island.

 **-x-**

Looking outside from the window ,seeing all those small islands that are in a beautiful shade of green .I always wanted to skydive but I didn't though that's going to be difficult. Jessica woke me up from my thoughts "Are you ready to jump ,because you'll go first !"

I looked at her like if I didn't understood what just came from her mouth .

"Are you kidding me ! Why should I go first ?"I yelled back ,watching at the scenery from my window behind me.

"Well if any of you doesn't want go first ,I'll volunteer,goodbye lady's !" Daniel yelled at our direction while getting up ,signalling to the guy who was beside the door that leads to our dangerous stunt to open it .

Daniel jumped outside , leaving me and Jessica open-mouthed.

"Maria , it's now or never ,let's go NOW !" she got up dragging me by my wrist.

I was in front of the door , leading me to my death , She then pushed me my heart skipped a beat I closed my eyes but when I reopened them I was met with the same beautiful shad of green. At my right ,Daniel was there making signs of thumbs up and my left was Jessica . I felt like a bird but without wings and the felling of falling from the sky , that's a sensation that'll be great to experience it everyday. I opened my parachute landing on the ground not so gently as expected , watching up thinking I'll see the plane that was not even there , I would had loved redoing it again , scary experience but fun . Jessica and Daniel landed not too far away from me , I ran to them to see if they're trees and the plants were so unlikely , the birds who flew in the sky , with such colors , blue ,red and yellow. I stayed mouth agape watching all around me .

"Well that was fun ,we should do it again once we get back to our apartment " Daniel said standing up with our bags on his back.

"Let's go to the nearest beach ,there we could stay and relax until the boat will arrive"

"What boat ? I thought we were going back with the plane" I said ,Jessica staring back at me "Well the boat I paid is a beautiful luxury boat that'll come just for us... until then we could go to the beach and have some fun !" she said , walking into the mouth of the jungle ,I followed her with Daniel who was carrying my bag and Jessica's bag with his.

Jessica was always the type of girl who loved to seek attention by shoving it on you're face showing how rich she is and everything she can afford with her parents money. Daniel wasn't like that he always wanted to keep it a secret that his parents are some know people for their money but for the many companies they have.I'm not like them ,I'm not rich but neither poor I am in the middle whiche sometimes got me thinking how I even became friends with them. While we were walking , I was smiling like an idiot to my friendship with them.

 **-x-**

Some time after our little walk exploring the jungle , we arrived at a beach with perfectly white sand that was soft under your touch and the sea who was as blue as the sky , it's was paradise. I changed my skydiving clothes to put on a plain blue sports t-shirt with black sports shorts , tying my brown hair up in a ponytail with my converse on , Jessica and Daniel changed their clothes too.

" Girls I'll be going getting some wood for a fire " he said

"Yeah , but don't stay long ,you don't know what animals may be there " I answered back watching his back disappear into the jungle.

"Jessica ,what's going on between you and Daniel ?"

"Not much, I like him but I don't know if I'm ready to be in a relationship right now, you know ? " she said with a depressed look on her face . I sat down next to her and watched the sea.

Some hours has passed and Daniel still hasn't returned , Jessica was sleeping and the sun was setting , which became more terrifying.

"Jessica wake up we have to search for Daniel he's missing"I tried whispering as quietly as possible , hearing sounds of animals in the jungle wasn't finally woke up looking at me with a groggy face.

"What the hell do you want I ..." ,before she could continue what she had to say , I shoved my hand on her mouth making her shut up.

"Shut the fuck up , Daniel is missing he hasn't came back for hours now !" I whispered to her seeing her face changing from sleepy to stressed.

"We should-"

BAM

BAM

Before I could finish my phrase we heard gunshots not too far away from us , I looked at Jessica and told her to run has fast as she could , never looking back. Has I stood up and ran something or someone grabbed me by my ponytail yanking me down on the white sand and knocking me down with something hard all I can remember is blackness and Jessica's screams

drifting farther and farther away from my consciousness.

I woke up seeing nothing but black ,my hands were tied with a rope and my feet too. I had a cloth around my mouth ,I was in some kind of truck or car clearly where we were going was pretty rocky ,making me jump in the process hitting my head against the metal of the car I heard men speaking , I couldn't understand what they were saying the language was not English but Spanish sometimes they were speaking English too ,one of them had an accent of a Mexican the other had a strange kind of accent.I tried setting myself free but nothing was working , my head hurt , my wrists hurt and my mouth from the cloth around it .

When we finally stopped , I heard people , but not only people,they were men some sounded African others Hispanic,the men who were driving got out of the car and took me by my shoulder shoving me on the hard ground. One of them took my shoulder by force and forced me to stand up ,always keeping a hard grasp of my shoulder , it will surely leave a bruise , dragging me inside a cave and continued the path until he pushed me inside a cage and looked me in.

The smell was horrendous , cigarettes , alcohol , earth , weed , blood and other substances of drugs I could identify , I was starting to get nauseous , those men are drugs dealers ? More I was thinking about it and more I became terrified for my life I didn't know where Jessica was and Daniel , I hope they will be fine ,what is going to become of me now ? I was stupid , I shouldn't have listened to Jessica and that fucking men Doug I regret everything if I listened to my guts we wouldn't have been here closed in some fucking cages like rats , are we going to become sex slaves or more than that ? My wrists were starting to get bloody and the pain to my mouth was unbearable , it's like if the cloth would tear my mouth in half , I heard in the distance heavy footsteps coming approaching with each step , the guy stopped and started talking with a heavy accent and with a pissed off tone ,"¡Quite las telas de mierda alrededor ellos son ojos, usted jode! " he yelled , making me jump in the process , the men's then proceeded to remove the cloth from my eyes.

What I saw was beyond believe , I was in a cage made of metal , turning at my right I saw Jessica and Daniel. Jessica was fine , a little bit of bruises, but she's ok and Daniel was badly beaten . I couldn't see clearly because of the dime light , they didn't move or made any signs that they were awake. The men's were all dressed in red tank tops or t-shirts , others were chest naked , some have tattoos ,with a red cloth around they're biceps. They are all armed with guns , AK-47 , RP-7 and some had LMG guns and sniper rifles SVD . I was trembling , my wide eyes was watching them begging for mercy for whatever they'll do . I examined the room where we are , in front of me there's a tiger in another cage like us a torturous table was in the center of the room with a table full of torture devices at my left there was a table with a white powder on it and with money , at my right there was a big white cloth extended on all the wall that is used like if for watching cinema I saw another room in front that some red men comes in and out covered with a red cloth and then there are chests in some corners.

" ¿Usted se puso en contacto con Vaas, Carlos? " one of the chubby men said , the other one whose name is Carlos , looked up at him , he was lean and but not soo muscled up ,wearing a red hat whit sunglasses and bandanna covering his mouth he has a machete attached to his back with a sniper rifle and an AK-47 , he has cargo pants with a holster with combat was a dominant colour around here, "No, no lo hice, él está ocupado en este momento , él está en una reunión con Hoyt , pero voy a contactar con él " Carlos said looking at us three like if we were some good food to eat .

"esa chica rubia allí tiene gran cuerpo , con mucho gusto va a follar- " the guy next to Carlos said while taking a step towards my friend ,

"¿usted no va a jodiendo el toque ella hasta que Vaas venga, ME OYE USTED? " he yelled , pointing a accusing finger at him ,I was scared with the idea of what they'll do to us , Carlos came closer to me ,taking my chin roughly with his hard hands making me locking into his eyes that are hidden behind those sunglasses .Until in a lightning speed took a syringe out of his pocket and sting me with it injecting some kind of substance into my body ,trying to wiggle out of his grasp my body was becoming number and number , until I could only see a blurry face that I couldn't identify.

"Goodnight girl "

Then everything went black once again.

* * *

 **Traduction:**

 ***Remove the fucking cloths from they're eyes , you fucks !**

 ***did you contacted Vaas , Carlos ?**

 ***No I didn't , he is busy right now , he's at a meeting with Hoyt , but I'll contact him**

 ***that blonde girl has a great body , I'll fuck her ...**

 *** you won't fucking touch her until Vaas comes , DO YOU HEAR ME ?**

 **If i made some errors evolving the Spanish you can correct and the next chapter that will come Vaas will be there,we'll see what Maria will think of ,follows and constructive criticism will be much appreciated.**

 **Adio**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's my fourth chapter vaas is here at last ,thank you to everybody who reviewed my story,favorites and follows it I appreciate it alot :)**

 **so I'll leave you here to enjoy my chapter and yeah is going to be Vaas/OC xd**

 **WARNING:In this chapter there's going to be some gore,blood and mild sexuality .**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chap.4 The predator

 _I was outside in the burning sun helping my mom with her gardening planting her flowers she bought . I always love my mother even though we argue lots of times ,crouching down at her level my brown eyes following her hands then traveled to her wrinkled old face . Even in her forties she is always energetic she tries hard to keep her body in shape ,she never accepted being old and losing her lean and thin body she always had ._

 _"Mom," I said ,she stopped in her movements at my voice ._

 _"Yeah darling ."lifting her face who was glistening with sweat on her orange face from the bronze._

 _"I just want you to know that I love you even with all the wars we had between us two , I can never hate you , " while telling all this a smile was starting to creep on my face ,a genuine warm kind of smile ._

 _Her green , brown eyes behind her red glasses were wide watching me intensely in search of any lie ,she smiled waiting for me to continue._

 _"I'll always love you. " feeling a tear escaping from my eyes fixing at her forehead trying to escape from her stare._

 _"Honey , I love you too , no matter what happens , you'll always be my baby , Maria ,"she said while touching my left cheek with the palm of her hand feeling the heat of her palm ._

 _" I love you ."she said_

 _"I love you too , I'll never leave your side ." touching her hand on my left cheek with my fingertips ._

I woken up expecting to be in my room with my mom beside my bed launching in her arms in a big hug telling her about the nightmare I had but no , I was in the same metal cage ,my hands tied in a thigh rope around my wrists on the bars the sticky humid air of the jungle was flowing around the room ,my throat was a desert and my stomach was growling I didn't eat or drank any water , I noticed two men ,one with brown tattoos all over his naked chest and arms the knifes who are hanging around his waist and the second one was wearing a red t-shirt with a skull on it with the assault rifle AK-47 on his back they are talking in another language than Spanish sometimes in English too I tried to pay attention to what they were whispering to themselves. The guy with the tattoos was talking about his sexual life with a stripper he had yesterday ,the other one was talking about the cargo's who came this morning with cocaine , LSD-25 and barbiturates from the southern of the island.

"Why did they brought those fucking cargo's here ,it's burning fucking hot outside !" The men tattoo whisper yelled with a frowned face .

"I don't know man ,we should go and help I heard vaas is coming here at the Pirate Cove ,"he said in a hushed tone turning around and walking ,his heavy combat boots making a loud thud , " surely to see the hostages." He walked away with the tattoo men . _We are at the Pirate Cove ,they are pirates ? Never knew pirates were still roaming around in the world_ ,I heard a whimpering sound besides me turning my head around with difficulty the dehydration and soreness exploding in all my parts of my body ,seeing Jessica awake and still alive brings me hope we'll find a way out around here .Daniel could barely move ,he had an enormous black eye on his right , his face has cuts and scratches ,he was touched by gunshots he has one on his stomach the blood was still pouring from the open wound of the gunshot , he was breathing with difficulty his eyes barely open.

I heard two guys coming our way , when they came into our view Carlos was talking with someone with a men who had a ravenous black Mohawk hair on his head was shaved on each side of his skull his back that was perfectly sculpted with his muscles ,like if he resembled to a statue that you could admire he is wearing a red tank top ,on his right he had two white strings hanging on his upper body with a holster around his waist a handgun on the left and a pocket for a walki talki with another one on the right . He has green dirty cargo pants and combat boots ,he was glistening with sweat on his golden skin and little marks of a liquid that seemed like ... _blood_ ,he was emitting that force of confidence , control , aggressivity , ... _psychopathic insane person_ I thought .

"Así que sólo tres putos personas vinieron a mi maldita isla , hm ?"

he said with a sinister ,dark tone that made my skin crawl.

"Sólo tres jefe." Carlos said

"Dame los pasaportes y tarjetas de ID " the mohawk man said lifting his hand waiting for Carlos who was searching in his pockets , I presume they have our bags and had the guts to put their drugged nose in my stuff ,just by thinking of this my face was becoming a shade of red that resembled like a tomato. The Mohawk men was walking around reading our identification cards humming each one minute , I hope they didn't found anything personal in my stuff.

"So welcome to my beautiful island , I hope you had fun pissing on my sunshine ,hm ," he said looking at us with his green eyes that looked like the gem that was hanging around his voluminous and sculpted neck , he had a red cloth that was tied around his left bicep some of his fingers was bandaged some not his left hand was bandaged up to his wrist but his scar that was going up from his eyebrow to the left side of his head was giving him that intimidating look , _what was the cause of that scar ?._

"So we have here three Canadians ,we rarely have any Canadians hostages more fucking Americans, " he said coming closer "Jessica Lafleur , twenty-four years old ,pretty good fucking job you have there hermosa , wow you're passport is full , you like to travel ,huh ? " those heavy dark circles around his eyes proved that he's a drug addict , his mood changed drastically seeing that she didn't respond to his question his eyes became darker . He slammed his bandaged hand on the metal cage making me jump , a squeal escaping my lips .

" **YOU GOING TO FUCKING ANSWER ME YOU BITCH** , " he screamed ,I was shivering for my life

 _he is going to fucking kill us !_

"Carlos take off the fucking cloth around they're mouth ," his tone more calmer , _how can a person change his mood so drastically ? What kind of drugs does he take ?_ Carlos proceeded to open the cage and took off the cloth around our mouth , I could sense the dried blood around the corners of my mouth .

"y...yes ...I like to tra...vel." Jessica said sobbing like waterfall Vaas came closer towards the cage in a threatening way Jessica tried to struggle under the ropes who were tied on the metallic bars .

"The next fucking time I ask you a question , I expect of you to answer or to nod with your head up and down uh, hermana." he said.

"o...ok ." she said stuttered , " then we have... Daniel Champlain ,twenty-six years old blah blah , you like to travel too ,huh" he said locking eyes with Daniel who looked at him directly in his eyes " you look like shit ,hermano, my men took great pleasure fucking up you're pretty face of ours,hmm "a chilling laugh escaped his lips giving me the goosebumps .

"Maria Starluta ,twenty-two years old ,blah blah blah shitting job , you aren't like you're friends huh, you aren't a _**rich bitch**_ ,that's a shame , " he said his Hispanic accent pouring over each word ,he comes at the left side of the cage where I was in the corner .

"¿Puedes hablar las mujeres españolas ?" I looked at the ground staring at his bloody and sandy boots , _where does this blood came from ? Who were the people he killed ? Were they rich ,poor ? Were they adults ,kids ,grandkids ,family , pregnant women's..._ for a second my mind went blank forgetting the beast who was besides me .He took my chin with such ferocity that I could swear I heard a crack in my neck making me turn my head in his way he took his gun from his holster and touched my face gently with the tip of his handgun sliding it up and down my right cheek . He got closer his alcoholic hot breath on my face that made me squirm under his touch on my chin.

"¿Has entendido de mierda lo que acabo de decir , hermosa?"

"Please...please I do...don't understand what you're saying , I don't speak Spanish ." I was dying of fear " See ,it wasn't so fucking difficult to answer my question, you know ... it's because of your fucking name and accent that I thought that ,"

"What country are you from ,chica ,hm ?" he looked at me with those green eyes that shine like a fire a piercing glance towards me , "I come from...from Italy , my mom is Italian and my dad is Canadian-"

"Shut .the .fuck .up , I didn't tell you to tell me a fucking romance story between you're parents ," he turned around looking at Carlos pointing his handgun at us " Forasteros de mierda ,hein ." he said with a chuckle making Carlos laugh at whatever he said "well I hope your mama and papa loves you , because they'll have to pay some ransom money and I LOVE expensive things " he said a small smile formed itself on his rigid face .

"We'll start with pretty boy ,then we'll finish with the chicas." He turned around going into the room with the red rag attached on the entry in front of us . Carlos came bursting in taking Daniel away and into the room I took a last glance at Daniel's face ,I turned around looking at Jessica " that psycho I hope he won't hurt Daniel...are you fine Maria I thought for a second that he was going to kill you ,"she said fear began to take shape in her face "Maria what is going to happen to us ," I gave her a glance "are we going to die ? Please I don't-"

"Would you shut-"a blood curling scream resounded in the room with a big thud on the ground like if someone just dropped fifteen kilograms of two dumbbell.

 **-x-**

After one hour of waiting in silence , Carlos reappeared with Daniel shoving him violently inside tying his hands up on the bars then he took Jessica and proceeded to take her in the room .

"Daniel ,can you hear me ?"I looked at his face ,his mouth was bloody ,he was missing three teeth, one of his fingers was cut off harshly ,his nails was tear apart from his fingers ,he was suffering badly .

"Daniel don't tell-"

"Maria ... after the...ransom video...he won't ha... have the intention of ...setting us ...free "he said ,taking in some breath in his beat up lungs ,"he ...he's going ...to sell us once ...our parents pay the ...ransom money ." I couldn't believe what I just heard.

 _that sadistic piece of fuck ,_ I thought

Jessica came back whimpering she lost some weight but not in the good way ,Carlos then took me to the ransom video ,the monster was there with his web cam in his hand smiling like a child in a candy store. Carlos threw me on the chair proceeding to tie my hands and my feet on it . I examined the room which was plain but beside the monster ,there was torture devices I squinted my eyes at the light that was shining on my face .

"I hope you're parents have some money for you ,chica "

"Your prize will be 500,000 $ they have four weeks IF they don't pay within those weeks ," he made a gun of his hand and bring it to his side of the shaved skull "boom ,a bullet through your pretty face between your eyes ." He started the web cam and began filming .

"Hello mom ,dad ... I was kidnapped by ..."my tongue was becoming numb,

"cmon say it ,continue "

"Pi...pirates and they want 500,000 $ within four weeks ,"at the sound of that money , my mom lost all hope to see me again ...alive in her arms "if not they will kill me ." I said with a voice hard and serious ,out of the fucking question to show any weakness to this _demon_ , I raised my head to his level and intensively looked into his eyes like if provoking him "haha ,what is that look your giving me ,hm do you want something ,hermana ?" he approached himself to my face being mere inches . From closer look at his face he has some tiny scars and some on his skull " you know what , I **LIKE** that attitude of yours , no I **RESPECT** that " I flinched at his closeness ,he grabbed my neck violently lifting me off the ground and throwing me on my side like a doll .

"I'm sorry but **I DON'T LIKE THE WAY YOUR LOOKING AT ME** "he came closer like a predator stalking his prey ,gripping my hair tightly lifting my head up making me growl in pain "Do we have a problem here hermana ,hm ?" he whispered softly , taking a machete he pressed it hard on my neck ,my lip was trembling no way I am going to die here ,in the hands of this maniac the last thing I don't want to see in this world will be his fucking face if I have to die " no..." I replied knowing full well that if I want to survive I'll have to get on his _good side_ ,if he had any .

He grinned looking me over "Well,"he hummed " I think that we'll get together quite nicely"he said letting me fall on the hard ground " that attitude of ours hermosa can get you killed , you know ?" Squinting his green like jungle eyes he crouched down at my level picking up strands of hair on my face putting them behind my ear ,sliding his back hand on my left cheek "Usted tiene una cara muy hermosa bonita , sé que algunos hombres que pagarían dólares superiores para usted ," watching me with calmer eyes I was fixing a rock in front of me ,anything to distract me of the psychopathic man.

"Carlos ,come here amigo ,we are taking her with us ." He yelled untying my hands and feet on the chair turning me around and tying my hands behind my back .

Hauling me to my feet ,he grabbed me forcefully on my arm and made me walk in front of him ,pushing me from time to time hard enough to make me trip on my own feet ,passing my friends that were in the cage I glanced behind my back ,remembering their faces one more time ." Why don't I return back in the cage with my friends ?" in this tunnel where he was taking me ,there were men in red with red dim lights and white powder on some tables .

"It's none of your fucking business,hermosa " his tone was stern .

"I have the right to know what you'll-"

"Look here chica ,my fuckingpatience is low today so you listen here ,you are on **MY** fucking island so when I say **ITS NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS** it's because you don't have the right to know ,hmm,"his fierce green eyes met brown eyes taking me by my neck and slamming me on the wall ,taking his gun he put the barrel on my forehead " **SO WHEN I SAY SHUT THE FUCK UP ,YOU SHUT . THE .FUCK . UP** ,but you know what it's ok , it's ok ," he said removing his calloused hand from around my neck putting his gun back in his holster ,grasping for as much air I could in my lungs but his boot came in contact with my stomach hitting me until I had to lift my hand up in the air waving for him to stop ,if he continued I would have died for sure he scowled.

"I'm gonna chill ,It be a shame ruining that pretty face of ours because ... your virgin pussy is gonna bring me lots of money ,"he whispered sharply making me cringe of disgust at his choice of words ,he grabbed my hair pulling the roots of my hair harshly as he dragged me around on the ground earning from me sounds of whimpering ,the pirate king growled at my whimpering form ,when outside every pirate was looking at me giving me looks there were cargo's everywhere ,the beach was there with some houses that were decorated with red rags ,merchandises that were wrapped in a white plastic of some sort were lying on the beach ,I felt dirty and embarrassed of myself ,dragging me next to a truck in view for everyone to see my pathetic state I was in ,he hauled me up by my hair making me cry in pain turning me around so that I face him .

"Please , please-"

"Shhh,shhhh hermana , I won't hurt you don't worry " pushing me on the truck by pressing my body with his muscular chest ," look me in the eye " the pirate king asked of a calm tone.

"Look at me "he repeated ,a darker tone with a hint of annoyance ,he shook me .

My eyes traveled his toned chest up to his green eyes . They were so beautiful you could lose yourself in them but at the same time deadly and dangerous if you stare too long ,I could see something in them , hurt ,suffering ,loneliness but rage was the only feeling in his eyes I saw at this moment .

 _Who or what turned him into this unemotional human ?._

"You are not so submissive ,huh "I continued to stare him in the eyes hoping this bad dream will go away "we can easily change that ,Bambi ,"he purred in my right ear ,pressing his body even more squishing me between him and the truck his hands were roaming around my waist going up to my breast still looking at him in the eyes refusing to look anywhere else ,his pupils were dilated with lust in them he bit his lower lip making himself stop in his movement ,a shaky sigh escaping my lips in relief feeling something twitching on my right tight in his pants I immediately knew what that organ in particular was ,the pirates were still staring at the sexual scene that was happening .

"What the fuck are you watching at , **GO BACK TO WORK** " he roared his rough hands leaving my waist ,clearing his throat he shot me a lustful glare I watched him shooting his glare back at him with anger in them preparing myself mentally and physically to what he will do next to me

 _How dare he ,that disgusting asshole_

"It's going to be fun ,Bambi you'll see ,we are going to fix that attitude of ours "he said in a cheerily tone a half grin spreading on his strict face pushing me inside the truck with Carlos behind pointing his AK-47 at my head ,the pirate king hopped in the driver's seat of the red car and started the engine and we went off ,dubstep music exploding from the radio as I felt the wind in my face looking at my right to the jungle trying to escape the real world , who knows it might be the last time I'll see this jungle breathing in deep in my lungs the hot and humid air ,I was savouring the moment of this bliss before everything crumbles down.

* * *

 **TRADUCTION:**

 ***So just three fucking people came to my fucking island ,hm ?**

 ***Only three boss.**

 ***Give me the passports and iD's card .**

 ***Can you speak Spanish ,women ?**

 ***Did you fucking understood what I just said , guapa ?**

 ***Fucking outsiders ,hein .**

 ***You have a very beautiful face bonita ,I know some men who would pay top dollars for you .**

 **I hope Vaas was on point with his unpredictable personality ,tell me what you think of the story so far and if you would like romance between my OC and Vaas or something else .**

 **please leave reviews,favorites,follows and constructive criticism.**

 **Adio**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi so here's the next chapter to this crazy adventure this one took me some time for the ideas but beside that I hope you'llenjoy it and thank you agin for those who reads my story I truly appreciate it :)**

 **WARNING:In this chapter there's going to be rape , mention of drugs and mild sexual ,**

 **Enjoy**

Chap.5 Camp Murder

 _Helping my parents with the magazine on a Saturday wasn't on my to-do list for today , I am known for being an antisocial person never smiling to clients who comes here knew me as the grumpy girl compared to my brother . He was always a person that had joy in him even if he didn't ,he wasn't showing it ._

 _"Maria ,how many times do I have to tell you to smile ,we'll lose clients like this "my dad barged in the office ,a little room my parents use it to do their work if theirs not many clients._

 _"I'm sorry dad ,I don't know how to smile to strangers ok ?... And even when I do they don't smile me back which is pretty much rude " I said shifting my eyes from my iPod to my dad's ._

 _"Well you have to try ,your brother knows how to smile to them without any difficulties ,no ?"he said clearly annoyed with my attitude ,"yeah Maria, cmon smile it's not so difficult !"my brother looked at me with a cheeky grin on his face ,"more easy to say than to execute it ,I can't do it "I looked at him square in his eyes ,my dad was gone abandoning this arguing ._

 _"You know Maria ,I think mom is right ,after all ,you did change ,"_

 _"And why do you say that exactly ?" giving him a confusing look ._

 _"Because mom said that when you were-"_

 _"I was a little tiny kid back then ,I became more mature and we all change in the end "I said , having enough with all this I got up and went outside ,my mom joined me some time after._

 _"I heard your conversation with your brother ,"she said ,looking at me with this look like if I murdered someone " everybody can change but it all depends on the person ,if he or she wants to or not ,"I gave out a heavy sigh knowing full well what she will say next ,"but you clearly don't want to change ,in the best way "she emphasized on the word 'don't ', "because you like how you turned out to be and that's what I'm afraid for you ,what the world will reserve for you in the future." I looked up at her "I can see that dangerous stuff attracts you more ,they won't get you far in life ." I stared in her greenish eyes reflecting on what she said ._

I woke up abruptly ,wondering where I am ,the pirate king was smoking ,surely a joint or some sort of drug and Carlos who still has the AK-47 pointed at my head ,the pirate king looked at me as if he forgot something.

"By the way hermosa ,I forgot to present myself properly there ,huh "he said giving me that stupid grin of his ,"my name's Vaas and the amigo behind you is -"

"Carlos ,yeah I know "realizing what I just did I froze instantly.

 _Stupid Maria ,what the fuck is wrong with you ,do you want to die_

From the corner of my eyes I could see the pira...I mean Vaas ,it was like if he was staring in the distance his eyes were squinted and for some odd reason he looked calm.

"Boss lo que quieres que llamo a salir frío o ..."Carlos broke the silence that lasted for a couple of seconds until Vaas spoke with a cold tone he turned a little bit looking at Carlos.

"No te preocupes amigo hay una razón por la que quería llevarla con nosotros ,"he snarled turning his head towards me ,"para fijar su puta actitud que cree que posee el lugar ..."there was a heavy silence afterwards "Bambi did your parents taught you what the fucking word **RESPECT** means ,hmm ?"he calmly said clenching the steering wheel with his right hand from preventing himself to jump at my neck.

 _Good job Maria_

"Ye...yes they did "I said cowardly trying to avoid looking at my left feeling his dark glare on me .When we arrived at the camp who was in view I could see a red flag with an eye who was drawn in white .

 _What is the meaning of this symbol ?_

He abruptly stopped the truck making me jump loosing my balance falling of the truck on my right side ,Vaas got out and went talking with others of his men , _So the two pirates who were talking about in the Pirate Cove was him ,he rules this island !_

Carlos came and helped me up taking me by my arm with his hard but much softer hands than Vaas's ,I got up looking around me there were houses , _I think it's where the pirates live ?_ ,with the same red cloths hanging on them meaning that he took me to another camp , _but why did he took me to another camp separating of my friends ,does he have many others on the island ?_ .

All the men walking around were wearing the same outfits as those we I have seen at the Pirate Cove ,some with bandannas around their mouth or head and others with black sunglasses ,those with the LMG's were wearing heavy protection against any type of gun ,Carlos was the only one wearing a red hat which probably means he's the second in command when Vaas isn't around , making sure Vaas's men don't fuck things up while he's not here ?

When Vaas finished chattering with those men he turned around making a nod to Carlos ,without warning he violently pushed me to go in front of him ,passing by I could see people in bamboo cages their hands wrapped up above their heads on the bars ,some were badly beat up ,their faces were disfigured ,not even able to recognize them the air filled with multiple substances of drugs ,cigarettes ,alcohol ,dirt ,blood ,sweat and the sticky air of the jungle ,all together paired up didn't make a good combination.

 _Shit ! I think I'm going to throw up if this continues_

Just remembering that I didn't drink or eat for two days in a row didn't help either , _why couldn't he just kill me already ,I'm better off dead anyways ?_

Carlos pushed me inside a bamboo cage untying my hands from the back ,tying them back up above my head on the bars ,I looked up at him "please...can you ...water ...and food ...please " I really never thought that I'll end up begging in this way but if I wanted to survive I had no other choice. He looked at me with wariness eyes ,not knowing what he should do ,"Vaas , la perra quiere comer y beber , ¿qué debo hacer ?" he was looking at me intensely in the eyes all the while yelling at Vaas who was just mere inches away from us ,having fun with one of the hostages who had a dead deer put on them ,that person was badly beaten up barely able to even stand up with the heavy weight of the dead deer.

 _Is this some kind of torture he performs on every hostages because they were irrespectful with him or just for his enjoyment ?_

He stopped whatever he was doing and came our way he put his bandaged hand on Carlos's shoulder ,he looked at him and went off taking the truck .Vaas was there towering over me looking at me with a scowl on his face ,he came beside the cage where I am ,picking a handful of sand of the ground watching it falling off his calloused fingers until that grin that I hated so much came back ,but this smile on his meant danger . He peered up at me ,with all the courage I could master up ,I turned my head to the side where he was and looked him in the eyes but the look he gave me back made me quivered.

 _He doesn't like when people make eye contact without his permission_

" **DON'T** make that face ,it won't change anything ,"I turned my gaze around ,his eyes that were green like the jungle turned in a dark green he clicked his tongue annoyed of the silence between us two "Vaas ...please...I'm hungry ...and thirsty...please " I looked up barely making a coherent phrase seeing his eyes widening and his hands clenching together _What did I do ?_ ,before my mind could register what happened I sensed a hard hand viciously clasping my neck ,his right hand was on my neck while the other was in a form of fist ready to punch me to dead if I make the mistake to open my mouth ," **WHO THE FUCK GAVE YOU THE PERMISSION TO SAY MY FUCKING NAME SO CASUALLY ,HMM ?** No ,no ,no please tell me ,Bambi are we amigos ,huh ? Are we somewhat FRIENDS ,hmmm" his grip was tightening with each word making me fidgeting in my ropes ,tears leaving my eyes ," **ANSWER ME PUTA** "his gripe was more tighter .

 _I will die ,so that's how my life will end_

I tried to make coherent words but everything that came out was blubbering mess I didn't even know what do say anymore feeling my life being sucked out of me "sorry I didn't hear you ,what did you say ?"he approached himself more closer of the bamboo bars that separates us his grip on my neck diminishing allowing me to breathe "n..no...we aren't..." I said my stomach going up and down from the lack of breath in my lungs . His dark circles around his eyes and his thick dark eyebrows made him look more terrifying to look at he let me go of his deathly grip looking at me with his eyebrows furrowed "Don't call me by my name hermosa ,you hear me ,hmm "his face was strict ,he grinned " just because I presented myself to you doesn't mean you can **USE** my **FUCKING** name like that ,ok ?"

"Yes..."

"Good then "he got up ,"but ...I need...water...food"my throat was hurting not only because of this beast but because of my soreness too "...yeah ,about that ,you will have to wait " if I had the strength I would have ripped his fucking grin of his face but all I did was leaving a shaky breath as I drifted off to sleep .

 **-x-**

 _My mom is in a bathroom crying ,she locked herself up in there because of my father . We aren't a perfect family we had up and downs but we always had troubles ,my father is a great guy ,a kindhearted man but he wasn't devoting much respect to my mother always making her crazy when she was yelling at him triggering her rage even more which then started with hitting him or throwing things that were closer to her at him ,we could say my mom was the kind of person that will burst out in rage very fast she wasn't always like this ,today it was one of those days ._

 _My dad was gone disappearing behind the door ,I imagine he went to the magazine somewhere he could be alone "mom ,please get out it won't solve anything if you stay locked up in there " I said knocking at the door my brother coming to see if he could help "please...mom ?" I heard just then the click of the door unlocking and getting outside passing past me and my brother with her red eyes tears still streaming on her cheek ,"I'm really fine ,sunshine "she said trying her hardest to smile passing past what happened between them two "NO ,mom you're not fine tell me what happened...is-"_

 _"Maria what would you say about me and your father if we would divorce ?"her red eyes looking at me then shifting to my brother's face that was wide eyes mouth agape "so you'll finally take this decision on your hand and decided to do it ?" I said so casually and sternly ._

 _"What do you mean by 'finally ' you always wanted them separated ?!"he came closer to me yelling in my face "I took this decision with your dad ,Maria doesn't have anything to do with it "she said looking at my brother who ran away in his room ,I turned to her "so...what happened that you took that decision ?"tears still present she peered up at me with those broken eyes ._

I woke up in a agonizing pain I was completely numb still recalling that I didn't ate or drank , _why couldn't I die while I was sleeping ,it would have been a soft death_ ,I looked around realizing that I was hovering above the floor ,chains wrapped along the powerful ropes that were around my bloodied wrists ,this room was illuminated by some lamps ,in this macabre room was stashed with those same merchandises wrapped in white plastic some were open there were beers hanging around on the floor and a table there were cages in bamboo with people in them _probably dead_.

 _It smells like dried blood ,is it here where he gets the pleasure to torture people ?_

Speaking of the devil ,Vaas barged in opening the door with his combat boots he looked lifeless no emotion whatsoever like if his anger from last time disappeared ,he was carrying a food tray and a little bottle of water he placed the food tray on the ground and looked up at me ,getting up with those mysterious green eyes his signature grin coming back on his face giving him more life to it . He came closer and I flinched but instead he set me free of the ropes and chains wide eyes and brows furrowed I looked up at him as he was heading for the food tray pushing it with his boot to my destination he then proceeded to sit on the chair beside the table getting out a dollar bill ,separating lines of cocaine turning the dollar bill into a tube and sniffing the cocaine with the dollar bill through his nostrils of his nose sniffing all the four lines .

 _How much drugs this guy can take ,to they even do any effect on him aside from his outburst of rage and changing of personalities ?_

He let out a hard sigh leaning back on the chair taking a already open beer and drinking it he turned his hard gaze on me ,"Are you going to eat your food Bambi ,hmmm ?"he sounded so calm yet his gaze was saying that I should answer and quick "sorry...yeah I'll eat it ..."I said has I put my hand in the rice and ate it with the strange meat ,it didn't have a good taste but it was worth it ,the water tasted like the ocean ,"I don't get any **FUCKING** thank you ,hmm ,I ran my fucking ass up there in the jungle for your shitting food and what to I get ,nothing "I stopped eating peering up at him not daring to look him in his eyes ,"don't I deserve a fucking _'thank you ,you really shouldn't have_ ' or _'you're so nice thank you for the delicious food'_ "he said imitating my voice "...Bambi I'm waiting huh ,"he got up too abruptly for me making me quiver , _will I live my life as a slave reacting in this way for every man ,the submissive type_ .His right hand came to his side of his skull brushing his fingers on his ebony thick black Mohawk hair and the other one came on his holster pulling his gun out cocking it ,his head cocked down coming closer until just mere inches was left ,"Bambi ...don't test my fucking patience ,you won't be so beautiful once I splatter all your brain in this **FUCKING ROOM** !"he kicked the food tray sending it flying of on the wall with the water that I only took a sip from it he put the barrel of the gun on my head ,"please...I'm sorry it wasn't my intention of making you angry ..."what normale conversation can you have with such a deranged person ? None .

He towered over me like a predator pressing the barrel of the gun harder on my forehead ,"please...thank you for the food "he crouched down his gun still on my forehead and looked at me like if he was examining my face for any injuries .

 _So when he's kind and nice with me he calls me Bambi and when he's mad he calls me other names in Spanish that I don't understand_

He holstered his gun clicking his tongue in annoyance ,he turned his head to the side rubbing his temples ,by the corner of my eye his scar from his eyebrow to his side of the head looked pretty deep and could have done more damage if it got more deeper looking at his ear who is pierced with the black circular earring he has like the other one of his ear and his goatee along his strong jawline he looked so calm like this the only noise in the room was his strong breathing and my shaky one ,he stayed some time ,he looked at ease being just mere inches smelling the strong tobacco ,alcohol and sweat on him but it didn't smelt so bad as I thought ,it looked like if he was thinking about something deep in his thoughts.

 **SMACK**

A loud noise resounded in the room of his hard slap with the back of his bandaged hand making contact with my left cheek feeling it reddening my lip that splinted open ,"that was for not answering my question when I **FUCKING** tell you to ,hm "he got up taking my agonizing painful wrists outside to my cage and tying me up on the bamboo bars with the same rope I hate "I would have loved to pass more time with you Bambi ,but I have to take care of the rejects "he placed his left hand on my thigh going up under the black sport shorts I am wearing touching my underwear trying my best not to move under his hot touch in fear of beating me up or even worse...torturing me ,that bastard was smiling enjoying himself seeing me in this helpless form "you're a virgin Bambi ,hmm ...never saw a dick before ?" he cooed in a smugly tone beside my ear caressing my woman parts with his thumb the fabric of my underwear separating from his finger I shivered a small moan escaping my dry lips "I take that as a yes Bambi "a mischievous grin on his face,as fast as it started it all ended removing his thumb from my underwear and closing the cage giving me a grin

"adiós Bambi" waving his hand as he disappeared from my sight .

 **-x-**

Some days have passed without seeing Vaas his men were taking care to bring me food and water sometimes Carlos passes by to verify if everything was fine , _so he finally decided to let me breathe a litte without seeing his face ..._ , I thought to myself as I was watching pirates who were torturing and mocking a Latino guy with strange tattoos on him ,"Hi there " the voice brought me back from my deep thoughts turning my aching neck a woman with a kid were in the same cage as me , _a mom and her child ,how did they end up here ?_

"...hi"

"I'm happy to find someone new here !"she said with a kind smile on her face "by the way my name is Marguerite and my son Timmy "the little kid looked up at me peering a little smile on his circular face ,he didn't look so good he had plenty of stings of insects the little poor guy was infested with a virus or something the mother looked beat up plenty of bruises marking here with scars that weren't fully healed she looked in pain.

"Your kid doesn't look so well ..."

"I know ..."she started silently sobbing

"He will kill us I'm sure ..."

"Who ?"

"Va...Vaas "anger unexpectedly boiled in me , _that piece of shit he will dare kill a child in front of his MOM ?!_

"How old is he ?"

"He...he's thirteen years old ..."

"But how to you know this ?!"

"I ...I was his favourite ...took me in his home so that I entertain...him in exchange of medical care for my child "

"What ...what do you mean ,what did he do to you ?!"I started panicking Jessica and Daniel coming back in my mind

 _Were they sold ..._

"He used me ...for pleasure...beat me ...and then throw me away when I was no fun anymore...finding himself another fuckable woman ...I was his...in that time "she watched fear writed on her face .

"Watch for yourself ,one thing I learned here is that the jungle can make you insane ,loosing yourself not knowing who you are and who you were ...then your brain will go blank ..."furrowing my brows I turned my head around.

 **-x-**

It was dark ,the stars were shining beautifully in the night I couldn't sleep too afraid of what could happen ,recently I did many sleepless nights .

In the distance I could detect two men coming in our way sloppily they are drunk with a beer in their hand ,one looked lean with middle long black hair "Man ,this girl looks so fuckable over there "one of them said leaning back on the wall watching us with a keen grin "I wouldn't do that ,I don't want Vaas to cut my fucking dick off ,y'know "the other slim guy with a red shirt said "Fuck you man ,he isn't here to punish our fucking ass ,I'm doing this fucking job because I get the opportunity to fuck pretty virgin vagina's hearing how they plead to _stop_ "he came dangerously closer throwing the bottle ,the glass breaking of the impact of the hard ground the other slim one was watching the show ,Marguerite was watching trying to fake sleeping in fear of attracting the other one who was waiting for his partner he untied

me and took my wrists dragging me on the dirty ground with his friend behind me hearing whistles of other men I tried to set myself free from his hard grasp ,he dropped me in a shanty with a dirty bed on the floor a dim light on the ceiling in the room there were a storage for guns supply ,a radio on the table with a laptop on it and other things I couldn't identify I tried to get on my feet launching at the guy with my combat moves I learned but he easily throwed me down on the bed "Damn she's a fiery one ,come here and help me keep that bitch in place "he hissed I tried to kick him on the stomach or knee him in the nuts but he was too damn strong being on top of me my wrists pinned above my head ,I tried screaming ,punching ,everything ,nothing I was trapped ,tears started to flow on my face .

"Yeah ,that's it cry ,I like it when they cry and beg "he took a knife from his waist cutting my shirt "" I venomously yelled in his face spitting on his face"ohhh ,I like them even more when they're on fire "he said a smile spreading on his horrible face the other one came and took my feet keeping them on place ,the man ripped my shorts off leaving me only in my underwear and bra the nasty guy trailed his hand down pushing my red underwear putting two fingers inside me without any warning he pumped his fingers in and out of me making me cry in the process but it only made him more vigorous of my actions and put a third one in circling motion putting painful pressure on my clitoris his touch made me cry even more not of pleasure but out of fear and anger his lips came crashing down on mines stopping my pleads as I kept my mouth shut having still some fighting in me ,he bite hard on my lip with enough force to make it bleed I opened my mouth before he'll tear it apart exploring my mouth with dominance while his fingers were working down feeling his bulge explode in his pants from his eagerness to explore me , he was disgusting and his smell was horrible compared to Vaas ,it surprised me when I wished to see Vaas in this moment barging in the room unexpectedly ,his revolting mouth came down to my neck and breast leaving bite marks that were bloody .

 _Think of something ,anything forget what's happening ,it'll finish soon ..._

I heard then a zipping sound while the other still had me pinned to the ground by my feet laughing and saying that he would want to take turn I started moving around preventing for him of doing what he wants to do ," **WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE ,YOU SHITS ?!** " the monster on me stopped what he was doing and got up zipping his pants with his partner ,I tried to get up but my body was numb and soar trying my best to cover myself with my ripped clothes "Carlos ,man we're sorry we didn't know-"

" **DIDN'T KNOW WHAT YOU FUCKS ?! EXPLAIN YOURSELF IN FRONT OF VAAS** "he yelled ,

" **GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT** **!** "he screamed one more time making them run out of the room , _Vaas is not the only one who strikes fear in them has I see ,he isn't for nothing he's Vaas right-hand man_ he closed the door and took the radio on the table

"Vaas llegado al Camp Murder , uno de los hombres ha decidido pasar un buen rato con un rehén " there was a deadly silence

"Are you **FUCKING SHITTING ME RIGHT NOW** "I could hear his yelling from the radio making my skin crawl , _please I don't want HIM to come after all this_ ,I started sobbing silently to myself feeling miserable and afraid at what happened .

"No Vaas ,what should I do with the guys responsible for this "

"Fucking wait for me amigo ,I'll be fucking...ugh there "the noises of loud music and a girl moaning with Vaas loud groans from the radio made me tell he was occupied doing his... _business_.

 _He is one of those people I REALLY don't want to see now_

Carlos hang up and holstered his sniper rifle and AK-47 on the table coming where I am ,"please ,please ...don't...I can't...anymore..."he stopped mid way no reaction coming from his face "you're hurt..."

I looked at him in disbelief "your wrists ..."he robbed his own wrist showing me what he meant my head peered down seeing the skin of my wrists hanging around ,my wound was deep I could practically see my bones ,the pain was unbearable when I made them move crying of intense suffering ,"let me see " he touched me making me flinch baking away from him on the bed "it's not me you should be frightened of ," he said lifting his hands up showing me he doesn't want to harm me "how will I know that you won't attempt to violate me ?"he sighed annoyed "Because I don't want my dick to be cut off "

"I don't think Vaas will do this to you-"

"You speak so certain of yourself as if you know our lifestyle ,our past and what we are ,well i'm telling you this baby you don't know **SHIT** ,"he came closer to me with evil intentions ,his calm demeanour in disappeared "you think you know full well what Vaas can do and what he is ,like if you know him for fucking decades ,your job of criminologist here won't work in the jungle ,it changes you in ways that people like you don't understand once you witness it "with everything that happened to me right now the last thing I need is to get lectured by him "thinking that Vaas is interested by you making you his favourite slut for him ,he will eventually give you up being sold for sex or prostitution ." he turned around searching something around the room I gazed at my wrists tears slipping from my cheek on my hands .

 _What's going to become of me ..._

"Thank you ...for being nice to me and saving me from those savages "gazing at the floor not having enough courage to look him dead in the eye after our conversation from before "please ..."I raised my head at him my eyes red from my tears with a shaky breath I continued "what happened to my friends ? you know the blo-"

"I know who you're talking about..."

"Are they okay ?"

It was just a simple question but he evidently was struggling to answer it ,squeezing his fist glaring at the ground we heard the engine of a car stopping with the loud music bumping I knew who it was I didn't even required for a second guess ,Carlos vanished behind the closing door hearing nothing but Vaas's shouts and yelling's of anger insulting someone in Spanish and English .

I perceived then two screams of men in agony ,Vaas then shoved the door open closing it afterwards he took the first aid kit that Carlos left it ,he came towards the end of the bed making me squeal pushing myself further on the wall trying my best to cover myself with my ripped clothes he was trailing his green eyes on my body marked with the bites and bruises the nasty guy left on me .He looked down at my wrists raising his hand up I observed him wide eyes not ready for what's next "y'know hermana ,your wrists look painful..."he pointed in my direction but I didn't had the energy back to respond to him instead I just watched him shaking in fear "I really wouldn't mind leaving you here to die of your infection but I can't do that so...be a nice chica and comply "he said with his demanding tone his strict face seeing the muscles of his jaw clenching ,he took some alcohol and poured it on a white cloth taking one of my wrist tapping it on my wound the pain was something I never experienced in all the injuries I had in my martial arts training making me cry in agony shifting on my place while my other hand was keeping my ripped clothes on myself "keep fucking still " he took a white bandage and rolled it around my wrist he then did the same with my other one his movements were more gentle afraid that my wrist would break if he put too much pressure.

Once he finished he placed the first aid kit back "uhm ,what...what did you do to your men who did this to me ?"he furrowed his brows "why do you want to know Bambi ,hmm ? They wanted to fucking rape you ,they deserved a punishment for disobeying my fucking orders those **FUCKS** ...or you have mercy for them hermosa ,huh ?" with his stoic expression , _he is on drugs I have to be careful_ , I gazed up at him fearfully "it's not that ...I'm just curious "

"Well if you're so _curious_ to know ...I cut the tongue of the little slim fuck and the other motherfucker I cut his dick off "he said it all the while a big chilling smile spreading on his face happy of what he did "y'know hermana usually I wouldn't do this to my men but now it was an exception "his face became serious .

"What happened to my friends ?"

"You're talking about that blonde chica with the pretty boy ,no ? I...don't know "

"But...but did their parents paid ?"

"No and neither did ours "I raised my head at him every bone in me shaking with fear , _I hope they'll pay him the money_ , "it really would be a shame to put a bullet between your pretty eyes hermosa "he came closer grasping my chin raising it to his face my eyes closed too scared after what everything happened "you need new clothes Bambi "he disappeared behind the door coming back with some clothes in his hands.

 _Those clothes were someone else's he surely took them from a luggage of some hostages_

"Take these and get fucking changed we are taking you back with your friends "he meant Marguerite and Timmy my wrists still hurts like hell and he wants me to return back with the ropes around my wrists , _fuck no!_ I quickly changed myself while he wasn't looking.

"But my wound did-"he turned around punching me in the face falling in the process on my side clutching my cheek where his punch landed

"Comply hermosa if you don't want me to fucking cut your tongue off !"forcing me outside by my arm taking me to the cage and tying me up to the bars with chains ,

"Don't worry Bambi I'll come and visit you if I have time ,hmm,ok ?"he grasped my face with his calloused hand "until then have fun with your new friends "his hand came running down on my neck caressing the side of my neck with his thumb lifting my head shudders running down on my spine his grasp becoming more powerful around my neck ,he got up and disappeared hearing a truck in the distance.

 _Thank god...how can he come and disappear so fast ?_

"Mommy ,the girl came back "

"Ohh dear ,they didn't hurt you or anything ?"I sloppily raised my head _I_ _ **REALLY**_ _don't want to talk to you now lady_ ,"it's okay I understand if you don't want to talk "I examined the two guy's who were beside me one had his mouth stitched and the other had four of his fingers cut on his right hand .

 _What did they do to have such punishment from Vaas ?_

I raised my head in the sky imagining myself being one of those exotic birds flying feeling the hot air and the liberty in this blissful night .Knowing full well where I was my fear became more present .

 _Another sleepless night..._

 **-X-**

 **Traduction:**

 ***Boss do you want me to knock her out cold or...**

 ***Don't worry amigo there's a reason why I wanted to take her with us ,**

 ***To fix her fucking attitude she thinks she owns the place...**

 ***Vaas ,the bitch wants to eat and drink ,what should I do ?**

 ***Goodbye Bambi**

 ***Vaas come to the Camp Murder ,one of men has decided to have some fun with a hostage**

 **I hope you like it so far the next chapter might take a little bit longer to make but anyways tell me your opinion on this chapter and story .Follows ,reviews ,favorites and constructive criticisme will be much appreciated.**

 **Adio**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there , so for my story I don't know if I should make Maria fall in love with Vaas or not it but anyways there is going to be a plot twist between Vaas and Marguerite in the next chapter or so too and as I progress in the story you'll find out Vaas's past and Carlos :).Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

 **WARNING:In this chapter there is going to be gore ,blood ,attempted suicide and torture.**

 **Enjoy**

Chap.6 Deathly Wish

 _My mom was giving me this look again ,yeah I did something wrong but it wasn't so bad my teacher kicked me out of the classroom because I was talking too much ._

 _"Maria if you want a job that gives you good money it's not in this way you'll make it !" she yelled smashing the palms of her hands on the table of the kitchen_

 _"I was just kicked out it's all "raising my head with an annoyed look ,"it's like you're never happy with your life ,you think being rebellious will help ! Well I'm telling you that you won't get far in life like this !" watching me with tired and broken eyes she slumped down on the chair ,after my father leaved us without saying a word not even knowing where he went her life was upside down ,I being the problematic one ,my brother felled in a deep depression when he learned about our dad . I am sure he'll return one day by surprise it's the first time he did something like this but I kept my feelings deep inside ._

 _"Make me proud of you ," she said watching me with those same broken eyes ,the life in them sucked out ,"don't ,but_ _ **DON'T**_ _fall insane "perplexed by what she said quirking my eyebrows up_

 _"What do you mean ,Mom ?"_

 _"Don't let the insanity of the jungle get you "she looked at me ,like if looking deep into my soul ._

The pirates were hitting a poor man with the back of their AK-47 kicking him after in the stomach until one of them knocked him out cold with a hard kick to the head ,all of them laughed at the man who was unconscious on the ground all his face was covered in blood ,they continued guffawing at him throwing insults at him . One of the man were having fun with his girlfriend or wife who was crying her life out of herself to let him alone but the pirates loved the scene in front of them ,so deciding to put an end to this ,a tall ,fit Hispanic guy hit gently the side of the guy's unconscious head with the tip of his foot curiously seeing that he still breath he took his shotgun M133 shooting him straight in the head .

Blood was falling from the hole that the M133 created ,seeing the inside of his head ,pieces of his brain was splattered his skull cracked .The man had a crazy look in his eyes they all laughed once again kicking the dead body ,the girl leaving a deep ,hurtful scream resounding around the camp dragging her around probably to have some _fun_ with her before they kill her too.

I was watching the scene before my eyes like if I was looking at a movie ,Timmy was breathing heavily terrified ,Marguerite who was trying to calm him down .I looked at myself the red tank top that showed my belly was dirty and the mini shorts were not so comfortable to wear around here with _this_ type of men . I never liked to wear clothes like this outside they showed to much I was more discreet with my choice of clothing.

The two men were took away ,pirates called them _rejects_ and that they should finish them , _so they killed them but why ?_

A truck has stopped the pirates instantly became more quiet and afraid ,I knew that it was Vaas. Hearing his thick Spanish accent when he was speaking to a guy ,"what the fuck just happened here ,hermanos ? Didn't I told you to clean your fucking mess after you do some crazy shit like that ,hmm" every guy volunteered to clean the mess that the guy with the M133 left ,he came into our view with a cigar to his lips inhaling and exhaling a big puff from his mouth taking the cigar from his lips with his index and thumb , _I had to admit he looked pretty hot when he did this ...wait ,what the fuck was I thinking he is a fucking psycho_ ,he came closer to Marguerite with a stoic expression on his face who was facing her back to him in the cage , "how you doing ,chica ?having some fun with Bambi ,hmm" she looked down trying her best not to show fear and weakness but Vaas can see right trough you when it comes to this ,after all he works at this _job_ for some years now .

She muffled something under her breath Vaas wasn't pleased with her answer ,he took the burning end of the cigar and pressed it on the back of Marguerite ,she winced and squealed in pain I moved around my chains Vaas heard me shooting me a dark glare to me daring to do a stupid move , _it's between her and him I better stay out of this ..._

"After all the fucking tortures I've putted you trough and you **STILL** dare to push my **FUCKING** buttons ,Perra ,huh ?" twisting the cigar with his index finger and thumb Marguerite couldn't hold herself tears leaving her blue eyes , "haven't you learned nothing ,hermana ,hmm"Timmy was crying to his mom watching her in pain ,his blond short hair turned to Vaas "Leave my mom alone ,you monster !"he hissed making Vaas laugh a kind of laughter when someone finds something funny ,"ohhh WOW ,niño you truly are impressive you have more fucking balls than your momma and you have like what ten years old ,hmm"he had a wide smile to his face his eyes smiling with malice around his dark pronounced circle under his dark eyes.

"I'm thirteen not ten "he hissed venomously to his direction ,"thirteen or not you still look like a ten year old niño to me " finishing his conversation with the boy taking a glance at his mom who was breathing heavily ,"What did you do to my momma you monster !" the little boy yelled trying hard to remain calm as his mom had her head down ,her chest popping up and down Vaas chuckled entering his hand in the cage to circle Timmy's neck gently ,without any struggles ,he stayed quiet ,Vaas who was on the verge of outbursting,

" **YOU** really to have some fucking balls but listen here and you'd better listen _very_ carefully niño ,"with his bone chilling and aggravated voice his hand became more tighter around his fragile neck ,"you and your mom are my _bitch_ ,ok _I_ have the fucking dick here not you niñoto " Timmy ,who didn't look like suffocating ,responded knowing full well what the sociopath can do ,"yes ,I understood "

"Good boy "chuckling even more to himself coming closer to my right side the bars of the cage only separating me from the drugged man ,"have you missed me Bambi "the big devious grin splattered on his face forcing myself to push away all the emotions trying to remain emotionless ,"no..." I replied sternly ,"it's sad Bambi I really thought I'll get a more happy welcome from you after treating to your wounds hmmm ,"a hint of sadness and sarcasm in his voice ,his face fell from his cheeky grin to a saddened face , _this fucking guy is messing with me !_ ,his sinister grin came back to life ,his eyes shining with malice in them taking a firm gripe around my jaw turning my head around ,fixing his necklaces around his golden neck while he was caressing with the tip of his dirty thumb my splinted lip making me wince at his unexpected action from a mad man like him flinching away from his grip on my bruised jaw ,"Tsk tsk tsk stay calm princesa "squirming under his touch to my jaw he didn't even budge examining my expressions on my face ,hardening his clutch on my jawbone relishing each facial expressions of distress ,"I have a surprise for you I'm sure you'll _**love**_ it mi pequeño Bambi " a diabolical smirk on his hard face.

Removing the lock and unfastened the chains from the door of the cage ,hunched down as he was walking over to me loosening my chains around my bandaged wrists ,"I can see that your wrists are healing ,hmm "a kind smile adoring his face .

" **DON'T HURT HER YOU SHIT** **!** " my face turned to where the voice came from ,Timmy yelled to Vaas his mother was whispering in her language trying to comprehend why he did what he just do but Timmy in change had a hardened face not backing down to Vaas .Who clearly by his clenching jaw and his eyes wide with anger didn't took it lightly. His right hand came to his holster pulling the safety of his gun while his other hard hand was around my neck keeping me in place ,Marguerite was trying to sort things out with Timmy . Vaas was trembling with anger his veins popping out of his neck ,I had to clench my fist hard to keep myself from reaching to touch the muscles of his neck , _he's handsome when angry...well when his anger isn't towards me_ - _ **WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING RIGHT NOW ?!**_

"Excuse me but was I talking to _you_ ,you **FUCK** "pointing the gun at Timmy who didn't budge not minding if he's going to die ,Marguerite giving excuses to Vaas .

" **YOU BETTER MAKE HIM SHUT UP HERMANA BEFORE HE KISSES THE BARREL OF MY FUCKING GUN BETWEEN HIS FUCKING LIPS ,YOU HEAR ME MOTHERFUCKER ?!** " he groaned in anger waking me from my thoughts everything I hear was pleads and someone crying as Vaas continued screaming ,my attention went to the metallic chains that looked like a leash , _he wants to make me walk around the camp and island with this shit ,treating me like if I am his fucking pet ,his_ _ **DOG**_ , everything went blank for a second the yells and screams were gone through thin air feeling my body move on it's own ,the anger in me boiling nourishing the strength I still kept in me and then decided to go for it . With as much speed I mastered I laced my hands around Vaas's hot neck bringing him down to knee him right in the guts landing a hard uppercut to his face finishing with my kick on his reproductive organ . While Timmy and Marguerite were watching me not knowing where all this strength of valiant in me came from ,Vaas let out a loud groaning scream that attracted the attention of the pirates ,I got up and ran as fast I could go not daring to look back feeling Vaas anger more powerful ,he got up holding with his right hand the handgun and the other his genitals yelling at his men in English or Spanish who couldn't believe what they just saw seeing their lord pirate hunched over with pain .

As I ran forward two pirates were blocking my way out to my freedom but before I could do any sort of combat moves ,feeling a strong pair of arms circling my waist raising me off the ground. Smashing my head with the back of his gun then throws me to the ground placing his booted foot on my neck putting pressure ," **WOAAAAAAHHHHW ,NOW** _**THAT'S**_ **SOMETHING YOU DON'T SEE EVERY DAY ,HUH AM I RIGHT** **?** " the pressure through my neck accentuates making hard to breath cutting off my respiration ,my eyes starting to see colourful dots ,my vision came back shortly after realizing I was being tracked on the ground by my foot into the shanty where I was raped tying my hands and feet by the chair ,finally coming to my senses I tried to wriggle from the ropes . The man standing there was not Vaas or Carlos indeed hearing outside Vaas's dark yelling saying ,'it was your plan huh ' or 'answer me you piece of fuck ' followed with powerful cries , _what is he doing to Marguerite and Timmy ,he thinks all this was planned by us ?_ ,the guy turned around sending my head flying with force on my side spitting the blood out of my mouth . Everything went into darkness.

 _I was preparing my bag for high school ,my last day in high school. Eating my breakfast that my mom prepared ,I took my lunch ,opening the door .My brother going outside but my mom stopped me tapping my shoulder._

 _"Yes mom ,what is it ?"_

 _"Do well on your exam so we can take a vacation instead of paying for your summer camp ,ok ?" those same broken eyes staring through me a warm smile on her tan face ,"ok mom ,do you think dad will ever come back from wherever he is now ?"glimpse of sadness passed through her eyes ,"I don't know honey ...I don't know "embracing her with a hug whispering afterwards that everything will go well . Turning my back to join my brother outside she yelled my name one more time ._

 _"Once you pass this door ,danger and insanity awaits you outside "she looked at me her broken eyes emitting a serious tone ._

 _"Eh eh ,wh-what do you mean mom ?"taking it as a joke not knowing if I already became insane or my mom ._

 _"Be strong and determined but no one can get away from the craziness of the jungle that is hiding deep down " ,extending her arms to me as if giving a hug ._

 _"Come back to me Maria..."_

"Hermosa wake up " hearing a soothing voice a smooth yet hard hand caressing my cheek a smile creeping on my face ,

"Hermana wake the fuck up , **NOW** " the smooth voice turned into a venomous dark tone shaking me of my dream with a not so gentle but not so hard slap to my face ,sloppily my eyelids open up to the dull room where I was . Vaas was standing there still with rage in his green eyes his black brows furrowed ,brushing his thick Mohawk bringing a chair in front of me sitting on it ,facing me .His smirk was not present in this moment meaning that he's pretty pissed off .

"So tell me hermosa ,what you just did there ...was it your plan with la pequeña mierda and the puta hmmm ,who's idea was ,huh surely it was yours "

"I don't know what your meaning by this ?"I responded my head hanging sloppily down .

"I mean if it's **YOU** who planned whatever the **FUCK** that was ?"his heavy accent accentuated on each word , _what does he mean ?_

"It wasn't my plan I swear-"

" **DON'T** take me for a fool the little fucker told me everything I won't accept to be **DISRESPECTED** on my **FUCKING ISLAND** "he snarled pointing a accusing finger at me

"Who Timmy ?"

" **YEAH THAT FUCK WHO THE FUCK ELSE** ,hmm" he was starting to get pissed off at my stupid question sending the chair on the wall breaking it in the process I flinched but my strength and bravery from before still lurking inside .

"No..." I whispered angrily biting my lip ,he looked like a person hungry for blood pacing back and forth in the room rubbing his temple ,"Did my parents paid you the money ?" he stopped hands on his waist raising his head to the ceiling with a heavy sigh escaping his rough lips ,"no they didn't ,you still have two weeks remaining before I can finally do what I want with _you_ Bambi " his head turned to my direction stepping closer to me ,cupping my cheek in a not so gentle way approaching his hard lips to my ear shivers running in my spine ,biting my earlobe harshly then sucking on it ,his goatee stroking my skin . He looked at me staring at my lips hunching closer to mines with that dirty smirk on his face eyes lurking with just in them but I decided to interrupt what he was planning to do turning my head around ,he wasn't mad in fact he was chuckling to himself slapping my cheek gently before straightening his back up .

"What did you do to my friends ..."I raised my head tears springing my face but he just looked at me sternly ,expressionless waiting for a answer ,anything ...but nothing came from his mouth the only words that came were ,"I'll be back Bambi " turning the knob and leaving me alone in my doubtful thoughts that my friends have been killed.

 **-x-**

How many days have I stayed this way ,tied to the chair ,my stomach was groaning and my throat was dry as the desert of Sahara anything that came through my mind was _why did Vaas didn't punish me after what I did ,was it because my parents didn't paid or he wants to keep the_ _ **merchandise**_ _clean but why me ?_ ,a man open up the door sending me jump in my chair of fright _who could it be ?_ ,it was none other than Carlos ,I didn't saw him for days finally deciding to show his face Vaas sending him to clean my dirty rotten corpse if I died here of starvation ,probably...

"You just can't keep from getting in trouble do ya ?" pulling down his sunglasses to look me up ,"At least Vaas didn't put you through physical pain "putting down the tray on the table peering me up ,"Well you could say that "I casually responded ,starting to get more comfortable than I should with this pirate from the time he rescued me I saw him differently than all the others .

"Next time try to get yourself _out_ of trouble ,Vaas won't back down to inflict injuries on you once your parents pay "untying me rubbing my painful wrists ,"I'll much rather die anyways ,I won't be able to live with myself knowing that there's others like me around here ,kidnapped ,raped ,killed ,saw their family being killed ,sold to slavery ,prostitution ..."as I spoke my voice becoming more soundless ,Carlos peering at me guilt in his eyes just for a milliseconds before he came back to his emotionless state . He didn't care ,why would I think such things he sees every day people being killed ,tortured and raped it has become part of his life ,I have to adjust myself to these things who never saw someone getting killed ,will I become like them ? Just by thinking it's so simple to transform someone into a violent ,sociopathic person yet it's difficult to transform someone into a good ,caring person , _what have we become ?_

Pushing my chair near the table to eat the salty ,no taste food in front of me ,we shared no words between us or stares in the next hours ,having difficulties to grip my spoon shaking violently ,"I don't know how you did to fight back in this state ?" I looked him up ,sadness in my eyes , _I don't want to live anymore not like this_ ,"I don't know I was suddenly submerged with such rage that I never felt before...like you know when you have a murderous desire " Carlos was listening trying to understand ,"please-"taking hold of the hem of his red shirt yanking with gentleness for his full attention ,his lifeless eyes turning towards me.

"My friends...how are they ..."there was a short pause before opening his mouth then closing it

"It's not the time talking about this ,nor will it ever be the right time or day " my eyes became wider with fear ,rage and sorrow , _I can't take_ _it_ **_anymore_**

"Wha-what do you mean-what did he do to them ... **WHAT** ?"with rage the palm of my hands meting the wooden table making the objects jump ,Carlos in return didn't react slowly putting his hands on top of my shoulders ,"Relax ,nothing happened it's just not the time-"I slapped his hands away ,"don't touch me you filthy _piece of shit_ ,why did you tell me then that it will never be the right time to talk about _this_ ? I would love to know if they died ,at least I'll know then to worry my **FUCKING** ass off ?!"the rage in me was filling the darkness in me , _I won't go like this_ they were the only people around here who still cared for me not the others ,Carlos took out his AK-47 pointing at my forehead finger on the trigger without realizing I got up with a broken beer bottle in my hand with a murderous intent , _what the ..._

Dropping the bottle down I took the end of the assault rifle placing it between my eyes ,"please...pull the trigger...I won't last any longer here ...please " for the first time there was sentiments on his square like face ,hesitation pulled the gun out of my reach opening the door outside ,the brightness of the sun attacking my skin my eyes hurting who weren't adapted to this light after being closed in a dim lighted room ,taking me back to my house ,the cage ,and tying my hands on the bars clearly my face showed sadness ,fear ,disgusted ,lifeless ... _what is life ?_ ,this question was simple to answer presently by what im seeing I came to conclusion that life isn't always colourful and good ,Timmy wasn't there but the weeping of Marguerite's was.

 **-x-**

"Why did you to this ?"looking up at Marguerite who was a mess ,her skirt was ripped off leaving her only in her underwear and her shirt too that covered half of her bra "about the escaping I tri-"

"Yeah ,this one why , **HE** took my Timmy away , **HE** took me away to fill his thirst with me , **WHY** ?!"

"Look I didn't know he'll do what he just did to you so I'm sorry "

"Your apology won't do any good now ..."

 _Great ,that is just fan-fucking-tastic_ ,a red truck stopping by Carlos got outside with some dead pigs in the truck . He came taking me inside the shanty placing my food on the table ,it's like this everyday from the last time I saw him ,Vaas. After finishing my food I obendiently placed my hands for him to tie me ,"uhhm ,where is Vaas ...he said he'll come back but takes some days " he curled a brow in confusion ,a little chuckle escaping his pinkish lips ,"you're the first hostage who asked a question like that ,all the others who encountered him didn't wanted to even hear his name ,they'll pussied out " brows furrowed I waited for his answer

"It's non of your business "

"Just a plain question that's all ..." innocently I peered at him ,although we don't speak much but when we do it's like we knew each other ,like childhood friends even when we don't speak the quietness between us isn't awkward ,he still as some _good_ in him even when he could get quite violent some times ,on drugs or when drunk .

"He as some work to do ..."

"That much work ?"

"This island is his ,it's not just a small tiny island ,you know ? "I nodded my head showing him that I understood ,"Does he have camps like this everywhere in the island ?"

"Yes "

"Does he have a home for himself like to do his _personal things_ ?"

"Now you're stepping on thin line ,do you really think I'll tell you all this ?"I grinned ,nodding my head knowing now full well that next time I try to escape ,I'll better do it armed with guns ,"I have another question ..." arriving at our destination to the cage he turned around ,"go on ..."

"Okay I _really_ need to pee ,please " sighing ,he dragged me by my tied wrists somewhere for me to do my business ,some of the men stopped him chatting in Spanish my attention occurred on some pairs of laces on one of the barrels ,Carlos let go of me taking my chance to take it ,hiding it in my fists the lace looked long enough to strangle someone by the neck . Once he finished he took me out of the camp enjoying the view of the jungle ,the birds flying carefree in the air ,"Over there behind the big trunk of tree " running over there verifying if Carlos is watching but he isn't like Vaas , _at least he respects the personal privacy_

Once finishing my business I examined more closely the lace , _now all that's missing is a plan for my escape_ ,he then took me to the cage and left ,having enough time to explain it to Marguerite who was still wailing over her son .

 _Time to get some_ _ **action**_

 **-x-**

My plan starts at midnight exact ,it will be more difficult for them to find us in this perfect blackness of the jungle. Whistling to one of the pirate close to us ,he came closer armed with the AK-47 ,he wasn't so muscular like the others , _perfect !_ ,clearly annoyed he speaks up his heavy African accent ,"what ?!"

"Please could I go to pee it's urgent !" innocently I tried to wriggle making it at the same time flirtatious with my hands above my head ,the pirate scanning my body with hunger he accepted venturing into the jungle I turned around trying as hard as I could to put my seductive voice ,"come over here if you want to peek " motioning with my index finger ,the fool approached taking him by the shoulders turning him around feeling him already aroused my hands venturing to his neck. Taking the lace I hide in my hand strangling him with force doing it in such that he won't be able to leave any word or screams of his mouth ,he wriggled punching me on the stomach or with the elbow until he stopped moving ,dropping his corpse on the ground I searched him for a sharp object .A knife hanging around his waist I took it putting it on the ground to set me free ,taking his assault rifle and knife I ran to the camp crouching down counting to myself how many of them they were . Taking a rock beside me I threw it to attract the attention of one of them making sure the others won't see him once I attack him ,he approached until I jumped on him stabbing the knife on the crook of his neck dragging him in the bush where I was . Remarking that I don't have any pockets for the ammos I verified how many I have in the AK-47 I stole ,I continued like this eliminating them one by one ,my plan working excellently the darkness of the night that helped me to hide .

In the end two of them were remaining one of them ran for the alarm I shot him straight in the head the only one remaining was the sniper guy firing at me ,I ran hiding behind one of the cargos griping on top of it and jump shooting the guy straight in his skull .Afterwards I ran directly for Marguerite freeing her ,she had some difficulties running with her bare feet who were red and seemed swollen ,"come ! hurry !"

We ran together gripping her forearm ,the alarm was on gunshots firing at us realizing my error ,I mentally cursed myself. Cars were coming loaded with pirates from a nearby camp ,I crouched down with Marguerite hearing them chattering ,"where did they go ?"

"They are surely around here " one with a deep voice said

"How to you know ?"

"They didn't took the car ...call Vaas **NOW** " I took Marguerite by the arm as we ran crouched down in the bushes of leaves ,we ran as much our feet can take us Marguerite was trying to muffle her cries of pain ,we stopped beside a tree the night in the jungle mixed with the hot sticky air didn't helped us to regain our breath . I took my AK-47 and knife ready to continue our adventure when in the distance a truck comes by I crouched down taking Marguerite with me in the near bush ,the red truck stopped ,five men were in that truck who were accompanied by a...hostage ? The dark sadistic laugh that made me shiver in fear ,Vaas was mere inches away from where we were hinding ,"Jefe no puede estar demasiado lejos "

"Una vez me parece que voy a **PERRA** rebanada de su garganta abierta ! " a ruthless voice resounded in the jungle ,he goes to the back of the truck taking the hostage and a machete in his left hand ,the muffled screams ,from the blond hair ,circular face ,it was Timmy. Marguerite at that moment she gave up coming out of the bush ,"please ...please Vaas don't hurt him ...everything but that " she came closer to him touching his forearm who held him tightly caressing his tan skin but Vaas knocked her out with the back of the machete ,falling on the ground ," **WHERE THE FUCK IS THE OTHER PERRA HUH** "Vaas growled one of the pirate took hold of her lifting her of the ground pressuring the machete on Timmy's neck . I jumped out of the bush pointing my assault rifle at him trembling with fear ,the other three pirates armed their gun at me ,"Let Timmy free now or I'll shoot !"Vaas not even stiffening at the sight of the gun pointing at him looked at me stoically ,"Bambi finally decides to show up at the party ,huh " shaking with anger ,Timmy's mouth was sewn blood still dripping out of on his bloody chin ,it's like seeing a horror movie coming to life .

All of the sudden I was shaking of fear Vaas seeing this had a wide grin on his face stepping closer to me with Timmy ,the high pitch screams of Marguerite echoing in the dark jungle ,"you want to shoot me ,huh what will you do after you shot me ? " he got dangerously closer in one swift move he let go of Timmy throwing him on the ground and took hold of the head of the gun . With a hard punch on the stomach I fell on the ground ,two pirates came and lifted me up ,Timmy was drowning in his own pool of blood in his mouth ,"please ...please it was my idea ,punish me not them ,set Timmy free and take me instead ,do what you want with me ...please " at the hearing of those words Vaas turned around a stoic expression with pure rage on his face with each word stepping closer to me ,"you want to _set him free_ ,hmm" I nodded my head

"Okay then we'll set the poor niño free because Bambi demanded " he took me with force by my shoulders ordering to the pirates to knee him down ,forcing Marguerite's head to look at the scene or they'll shot her ,knowing what's next Vaas took out his handgun and cocked it handing it to me with his hand on mines holding the gun to position it on Timmy's forehead ,"you pull the fucking trigger and **BAM** ...it's so fucking simple " Marguerite screams won't cease in my head the pirates yanking her head to watch her son being killed... _by me_.

I didn't want to do it put Vaas's hard index on mine was pushing the trigger ,I was whispering pleads at him saying that that's not what I intended ,"cmon now watch as the life in his eyes are being sucked out "he came closer to my ear sucking on my earlobe ,"he will fucking die anyways " his hot breath tingling on my face ,I was shaking but Vaas's hand on mine with his chest pressed on my back feeling the vibration and the heat of his body every time he spoke was keeping me in place.

 **BAM**

Timmy's lifeless body fell hard on the ground ,thick red blood flowing like a river on the ground , _what did I do ..._ my knees felt numb falling hard on the ground everything around me ,voices ,screams ,insults ,were drifting away .

"I'll take her to my compound " hearing Vaas's thick accent voice say ,I could still hear the sound of the gun in my head ,Marguerite who fell unconscious was being placed in the truck , _will he have his way with her after she saw her child die ..._ Vaas hardened face came to my view lifting me of the ground by my shoulders ,"as you promised me ,you WILL be punished Perra ,hope you fucking had fun destroying my camp " his voice was demanding and harsh, _my time is up ..._ before I could throw any insults at his face a stinging pain was felt on my side of the neck ,dropping myself directly into Vaas's muscular chest ,keeping me in place with his hands on my waist feeling the caress of his thumbs ,gripping his red stained blood tank top looking at him one more time the last words I heard was Vaas's voice ordering his men to take us to _Amanaki Outpost_ , before the darkness of the jungle engulfed me .

 **Traduction:**

 ***Boss they can't be too far**

 ***Once I find that BITCH I'll slice her throat open !**

 **I hope you liked this chapter ,tell me if you'll like Maria to fall in love with him or not and what you think about my idea of Vaas and Maria relationship so far and the story :) Follows,favorites,reviews and constructive criticism will be much appreciated.**

 **Adio**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello , I'm terribly sorry for the big inactivity but you know summer vacation just started and completly forgot about this story xD For those who are waiting more sexual intercourse between Maria and Vaas ,you should have to wait and there will be a major plt twist for the next chapter ... I think .But anyways I hope you'll enjoy this chapter ,follows and favorites will be much appreciated . Thank you !**

 **WARNING: In this chapter there's going to be gory stuff , decapitaion ,decomposition of body ,torture ,BLOOD ,violent stuff and mild sexual .**

 **Enjoy**

Chap.7 Freedom

 _My mom barged in my room jumping with happiness ,"I've bought our tickets for Italy ,finally to see your grandma !" playing my video game I nodded my head in excitement ,_

 _"that's good mom I'm happy ,I can't wait to see her !" my eyes still glued on the flat screen of the TV before she turned it off ,_

 _ **"HEY**_ _ **!**_ _Why did you that for ?" hands on her waist she furrowed her brows ,"when someone is talking to you ,you respect that person and stop whatever you're doing ,young lady !"_

 _"Yeah ok ,I'm sorry I forgot !" she locked eyes with me a smile creeping on my face . It's been a long time since I didn't see that face she would always make when she was yelling at me or lecturing me ,to tell the truth I missed that ,the life in her eyes who ,once were like zombies ,came back to life giving more joy on her face since she bought the tickets...and when my dad called back saying that he'll return to us eventually one day ._

 _"Will dad come too ?" her face emerged in sadness and hurt ,"I don't know ,hopefully if he comes he'll be with us "_

 _"So you won't sepa-"_

 _"NO! I decided that'll be more good for you and your brother who's got into depression " playing with my joysticks in front of me remembering the struggles of my brothers and what he was going through ,he was once such a joyful and curious about everything in life ._

 _"I hope he'll be back for his family...for us "_

 _"He'll be back ..."_

 _"if only you could come back to me ,my child ...if you'll be able to keep your sanity intact..." she raised her head one tear sliding on her cheek ._

My groggy eyelids opened up ,the heavy stench of mud ,drugs and blood filled my nostrils as I was laying on something hard ,hearing people yelling and laughing . Squinting my puffy eyes to better adjust to my surroundings ,the shades of colours coming back to my perception ,indeed I was laid on the dirty smelly floor ,hands tied behind my back and my feet tied together the dim light of the burning sun was shining through the broken window allowing me to see ,scrutinizing my eyes around the room . Some storages with first aid kit ,ammos ,cages that some are covered in blood ,different kind of tools laying on the table ,a chain hanging from the red ceiling ,a chair in the middle of the room ,this compartment looked more like a torture place for the pirates to have fun with the slaves with a dirty bed in the corner .An extremely excruciating pain invaded my body ,memories flowing into my brain remembering the escaping and massacre I did in Camp Murder , _Oh Vaas is going to kill me and he'll be having fun doing it_ , I really fucked up badly this time ,not only for me but for Marguerite too ,the event of Timmy's body on the soil his blood splattered on my face ,hands and ...Vaas's who was behind me ,guiding me to kill him ,an innocents blood is on my hands now it is I who should have been on the hard ground receiving the final blow ...not him .

Now recalling this from the fights I put myself into I probably have plenty of scratchs on me and bruises ,the sensation of the fabrics of clothing I had around me ,the only things that could hide my feminine body from the pirates hunger with lust in their eyes ,weren't on me , _what the hell did he do while I passed away ? Did he 'do' it with me_ _!_ , I was there laying on the disgusting floor only in my bra and underwear. Fear began to bubble up in me ,the bravery I had when I hit the run and kill for my escape with Marguerite was slowly washing away ,I became again the cowardly and scared girl like the first time I opened my eyes meeting those dark green ones of Vaas ,squirming under the thick tight ropes ,trying in any way to get up on my feet ,as I was wriggling I turned on my right side falling face first on the floor ,wich was very liquidized with the hard unwelcoming stench of ... _blood_. My eyes shot open a powerful scream of fright leaving my mouth ,trying desperately in my wriggling state to back away ,there was a hostage male that I don't know ,his tongue was cut ,a hole in the middle of his skull ,eyes open as if staring directly at me with a mouth open wide ,maybe

the last screams of help that he could have mastered with a slit throat that is still open and fresh a tentative probably to behead him but didn't make it and to top it all off the corpse was in the first phase of decomposition flies already buzzing around the dead body ,blood still pouring freely of the multiple wounds.

Ending on my stomach sensing the thick metallic liquid of blood dripping of my face where I landed ,it was all over my right side soaking wet with this liquid and over my hair ,who was messily undone through all the adventures I went ,I could only imagine how I look right now , _I deserve this ,after all the hard times I've put Marguerite into ,seeing her kid die ...what as become of her now_ _?_. My nostrils being attack with the heavy stench of the corpse beside me was starting to take effect ,my stomach hurting and wanting to vomit made it all worse ,once again I tried to squirm under the ropes to get more farther away from the body ,but the lack of food and my dry up lips made me stop in my movements ,quivering and clenching my jaw and fists ,I started wiping to myself my parents ,my friends ,everybody I left over the other side of the continent that I abandoned leading their life's while I'm on this hard stenching floor tied up . The door opened up making me stop my wiping ,the low groans emitting from the side while closing the door back muttering to himself uncomprehending words ,by the sounds of the heavy boots on the floor I knew who it was ,the cynical monster has came back . Leaning his upper body on the table inhaling and exhaling with puffs of the joint ,extinguishing the cancer on the ashtray behind him ,

"Fuck ,didn't I told those fuckers to clean up after they finished playing with their _toys_ ," rubbing his raven black Mohawk coming towards me with weariness in his steps ,he lifted me up with ease placing me on the chair ,watching me he whipped away some blood off my face placing strands of hair behind my ear , _what got him in such a mood today_ ,I instantly frozen in my seat looking at him with fright without making eye contact with him ,not wanting him to see what a coward I became the one who killed 'I don't know how much pirates ' turning into a whipping ball of sadness .

"You are thinking right now why your clothes were off ,right Bambi " crouching down to have a more better access to my face ,

"Don't worry hermana I didn't had my way with you while you were drugged " that smirk ,that same devilish smirk making his way to his face my eyes glued to his green gem necklace around his neck ,

"I like to fuck living perras ,y'know then lifeless corpse ,I'm not into necromancy shit " this didn't made my fright in me going away ,in fact tears started leaving my eyes like waterfall but Vaas clearly didn't gave a shit he just looked at me confusing spreading his face ,

"huh ,what the fuck happened with the chica who liberated an entire fucking outpost and killing my fucking men ,hmmm ? What happened to that chica I saw ?" his tone emits this dark seriousness in him ,my sobs echoing in the room ,depression ,sadness ,dejection ,desolation ,regret and _misery_ was invading my body like a poison completely ignoring Vaas's stern face gritting his teeth his eyes literally becoming red with anger ,

" _ **SHUT THE FUCK UP ,STOP FUCKING CRYING**_ ,stop crying ,do not beg your choices had lead you on my fucking island "his bandaged hand was on my mouth preventing my cries ,his hard hand was hurting me putting more strain on me to make me stop my sobs ,"stop fucking crying puta !"he hissed menacingly pushing lightly on my mouth with his hand strapped with the bandages ,his other on my knee clamping it with his hand .

My sobs stopped sharply for the first time peering deep into his green ones , _his eyes... he is broken inside ..._ my eyes glued to him ,his brows furrowed together as his eyes started at me , he grunted letting go of my mouth he got up admiring the flexing of his nice toned biceps and forearms ,his chest who was glistening in sweat in the rays of the sun coming from the broken window rising up and down ,between the pectoral where there was not as much prominent hair, which made him more attractive . Choosing to break the odd silence I raised my voice trying to sound confident ,"Where-where are my...friends ? How are they ?" the cynical grin spreading on his mouth ,his eyes smiling with malice ,

"Why do every fucking one of you are so desperate to know about their fucking friends or loved ones hmmm ?"

"..."biting on my tongue feeling his wrath ticking ,"They didn't gave a _**FUCK**_ about you perra ,they only wanted to save their fucking skin but don't worry , I got rid of those wiping fucks especially your pretty cocksucking hermano "he snarled

" **YOU MONSTER ,WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM** **?** "again tears came back to my eyes blurring my sight ,

"Shhh shhh it's going to be fine Bambi ,you'll be having lots of fun with me "he approached caressing ever so lightly with the tips of his bandaged fingers turning my head the other way as not to be touched by him .

"My parents...did-did they...paid "trying to regain myself stiffening in the chair ,

"no"

it was one simple word who had the capacity to break me down into million pieces ,right now I wanted to be left alone but Vaas won't have this intention to do so .

"Even your family doesn't give a **_shit_** about you Bambi-"

"You .are .a . **MONSTER ,A HIDEOUS CREATURE,I HATE YOU ,GO AWAY** **!** "his dominant smile creeped even more on his face enjoying my misery ,

" **I'm a monster !** And you what should you be hermosa huh ,killing an innocent child ,tsk tsk tsk "he was testing me ,teasing me ,I looked in his way my eyes gazing through him ,"Do you want to see your cocksucking hermano friend hmmm ,that was suppose to be your surprise before you :all fucked up :" I nodded my head ,he was gone coming back with just a CD in his hand installing it in the laptop turning around my chair , _what the hell is happening ,he filmed him ?._

It started with Daniel being strapped to the torture table in Pirate Cove ,he was beaten up badly disfigured even ,they teased him taking a saw and laughing at his scared reaction Vaas then showed yelling in his face to 'shut the fuck up ' the video was cut there . When it came back there was a body that had no head tangling by the feet that was hanged to the tree then it turned around to the sounds of the pirates amusing themselves playing soccer on the beach with what seemed the head of the victim...Daniel's head .

"hello there Bambi ,hope you liked my little surprise for you querida "Carlos came in the view chattering to Vaas ,it ended here .

My body was stiff ,frozen like ice ,I couldn't move eyes still glued .Vaas turned my head with brutality his face serious ,

" _ **THAT**_ is what you'll get for escaping my island and fucking shit up in my camp ,hermosa "there's no more 'Bambi' now ,he's pissed and angry by watching the small veins popping up in his neck and in the whiteness of his eyes ,

" **you. are. a. monster** ,you deserve nothing but to perish in hell and suffer all the pain you have put your victims in , _you son of a bitch_ "

I hissed menacingly looking him into the eyes ,seeing all red as tears were pouring from my eyes not from sadness but from anger .Vaas half smiled at me giggling to himself as he put his two hands on the on my waist trailing his hand up and the other grasping the side of my ass making me squeal but refused to break my sight from his face ,his calloused hand coming on my breast squeezing it hard enough to make me moan as his other hand was making magical to my womanhood rubbing his index finger on the fabric of my underwear . His hand going up to my neck placing his thumb in my mouth as I opened my mouth with another discrete moan coming from it ,tasting the thumb ,swirling my mouth over his thumb as his emerald green lust eyes were watching me , _what are you doing Maria ,this guy killed your friend ,he's a killer and I'm thinking of having sex with him right now ,I've gone insane ?!_ ,swiftly he took his large hand on my neck ,

"I'm starting to really like you hermana "I looked at him breathing heavily from the sexual tension that was flowing around us ,"Oh don't worry hermana I won't fuck your brain out only when your going to beg for me to have your pussy conquered by my dick ,hmm "

"I'm a gentleman even if I don't look like it "

"I'll never want to have your fucking dick between my thighs ,you psycho !"I yelled spitting in his face afterwards ,he got up wiping it with his hand ,

"Y'know your body tells otherwise princesa "trying to fight my way off my ropes ,he was laughing at me of my failed attempts ,I spit in his direction again

" **Fuck . You** "I hissed

"One time is funny ,two fucking times is getting fucking annoying y'know ,that **BITCH** ass attitude of ours is going to be fixed _today_ "wiping the spit ,he took me by my neck ,detaching my hands to strap them on the hook that was hanging of the ceiling with chains ,my defensive instincts kicking in I hoist up my foot to kick him right where it will hurt the most but his reflexes were sharp ,stopping my kick inches from his crotch tangling from the air with my hands strapped he looked at me ,the darkish circles around his eyes making him more frightening to look at pressuring my ankle his large hand circling it ,

"I will put you through so much fucking pain ,you'll wish you never have been born on this planet puta ! "he hissed through gritted teeth.

 _What will he do_

"Ah ah never thought that I'll be capable of hurting a girl huh ,well sometimes to make her learn her fucking place they have to be punished ,even the good putas need to be punished ,just to make sure y'know "

Letting go of my ankle he goes searching for what seemed like a ...whip. Rocking myself side to side while watching him strolling behind me as he's examining the whip ,"Never thought a girl like you could eliminate an entire fucking _camp_ ," he laughed under his breath approaching behind me touching my back with the whip ,"killing all my fucking men with just a knife and unused AK-47 ,shame that I have to end you "

"But-but am I not going to be sold to slavery ?" my head tried to turn around heart bounding off my chest ,he put an hand to my neck his heavy breath lingering on my ear making my skin crawl ,"you caused too much trouble for my liking hermana and not a single buyer wanted your ass ,I am so disappointed in you Bambi ,so **FUCKING** disappointed "

"Just because you've had a hard life in your past or whatever has happened ,doesn't mean that you have to let _all_ your rage and things that had hurt you in past on unarmed ,powerless ,innocent people who came here for vacation ,putting terror in them-"I stopped halfway through my sentence feeling his presence becoming stiff ,like if memories were flowing through his head then the rage bursting through his veins. His calloused hand gripping my neck more harder only one phrase came from his mouth ,

" Family blindsides you every : _ucking_ time " letting my neck go disappearing behind me .

Feeling an acute pain on my back bawling as if my life depended on it ,this sharp pain wasn't finishing attacking my back with ferocity . This lasted for hours ,Vaas laughing amused of my limp body shaking back and forth with the force of the whip on my back feeling the red liquid slip on my skin my eyelids starting to close as my screams decreased ,I had no more fear in me ,no more cries to give ,I accept my faith as I closed my eyes ,one tear slipping of the corner of my eye ,the pain ceased the last thing I heard and saw was Vaas's chuckles as he dropped the whip on the ground with a loud thud a bright light flowing towards me .

 _Am I in heaven ?_

 _I woke up with an unexpected surprise . If it was Christmas the gift in front of me would be all I ever wanted ,my dad is in the living room hugging the life out of my mom . My brother and I stood there on the stairs unable to speak from what we saw ,my brother ran hugging my dad tears escaping his eyes everyone was crying from happiness ,but I didn't to that I stayed there my feet glued to the stairs until my dad looked up at me extending one of his arm motioning to come. The look in his eyes was unexpected from him he looked so helpless ,vulnerable ,sad , I couldn't forget how my dad looked that day and why wouldn't I ? I ran towards him every part of my body trembling with each step I took ,crying while I hugged him too ._

 _"Wh-where were you daddy !"trying to make coherent words I raised my head_

 _"Don't worry where I was ,all that counts is that I came back safely home to my family !"he said running his hand through my hair_

 _"Please daddy don't ever do that again !"_

 _"I won't ,I promise ..."his eyes changed drastically to a more serious one_

 _"Only if you promise me that you'll be back in my arms too "everything around me became dark ,my mom and my brother disappeared through the darkness with their cries ,only me and my dad were remaining ,I looked at myself. I was only in my underwear and bra who were dirty with blood ,:now I remember...: ,my dad still watching me he whispered._

 _"Come back to me my child "extending his arm ,I ran towards him but every time I got close enough to touch his hand he was receding more further still running ,until my dad disappeared through a bright light ,:I saw that light somewhere else too ?: without any questions ,I allowed the light to engulf me ._

I woke my mind still blurry ,feeling the bed or the couch moving with a person on it ,I was laying on my stomach ,every time I moved a finger a unbearable pain was running in my body ,more concentrated on my back letting out a cry of pain or if you could even call a cry with the sound I emitted . The person who sounded like a women's voice yelled out calling someone's name saying that I 'finally woke up ' , coming to my senses I tried to get up ignoring the intense pain on my back .

"Would you calm down and relax or your wounds will reopen and for sure you'll bleed to dead !?" that voice again ,my eyelids opened up revealing the one person in the world I didn't expect to see ,Marguerite was standing in front of me a look in her eyes I couldn't put my hands on ,one thing for sure she changed she looked exactly like a zombie we see in movies or video games . Timmy was coming to my mind , _she is dead inside ,I took the one thing she still cherished on this mad island_ ,not even daring to say a world knowing full well that she's probably mad at me .

"I'm not mad at you ,y'know ,I understood you didn't had any choice ,my poor child was already suffering ..." my mouth gaped with surprise she was cleaning the aid kit she came with and other medical stuff .

"Why-why am I not dead ?" I whispered my mouth and lips dried ,she turned around not even surprised by my suicidal question

"God decided that is not your time to leave this world. " I furrowed confused with her answer ,seeing my unsatisfied expression she came closer to me

"Carlos found you still breathing with difficulty on the ground ," I nodded for her to continue she sigh and took a chair sitting near me

"Well when Vaas finished to kill you ,but you weren't ,he got outside detaching you from the hook throwing you on the ground ,called Carlos to come and clean up the mess and to take your lifeless body to be burned or thrown in the ocean ,but when he came and took you he realized that you were breathing gargling with the blood that wouldn't stop flowing from your mouth like water ," she looked down playing with her bloody fingers she took in some breath ,"Vaas was out doing some business one of his men fucked up ,a pirate came saying that Carlos called and I should meet him up down because it's important ,so I meet him beside a truck ,he drove me to ...Amanaki Outpost with medical tools and a aid kit confused why he was taking me here ," her eyes meet mines ,her skin lost some colour from the last time I saw her ,"at the sight of you on the ground with the pool of your own blood ,which you lost a lot of blood ,it was like a horrendous crime scene . Carlos was telling me everything that happened ,what Vaas did to you and how he saw you . Your wounds were pretty deep it was a true challenge for me with my twenty years of doctorate and chirurgical skills I've acquired I had a rough time to keep you alive ."

"So your-ugh ...your a doctor ?" I winced at the pain keeping me from speaking ,

"Yes ..." she knit her eyebrows together

"Marguerite let's go ,before Vaas comes back " Carlos barged in ,Marguerite took a last glance towards me before disappearing of my view ,"Stay there Maria and don't move I'll be back "

My eyes were wide open ,when was the last time I heard my name ringing from someone's mouth ,when was the last time I heard someone saying my name without the tone in the voice of intention of killing me ,seeing me dead ,crawling on the floor for the pain to stop . When Carlos left ,I couldn't resist but to let myself cry of pain and happiness ,I know for sure that Carlos won't mind being friends with me ,even if it means to keep it a secret .

 **-x-**

"Maria wake up " my eyelids opening up at the demanding tone ,

"Hey Carlos "

"Hey" for the first time ,he smiled

"Ohh what is it Carlos ,am I growing on you ?" I responded sarcastically ,receiving a small laugh from him

"Don't worry, "

"Why to you care so much for me ,why couldn't you let me die ,now I have to support all this pain in me ." I whispered gently

"Because I see something in you that I didn't saw in any of the hostages ,you remind me a lot of my daughter ..." I knit my eyebrows

"Your daughter ?"

"Yeah ,but anyways it doesn't matter "

"What's-what's the story ?" curiosity hit me wanting to know what the man I always knew was emotionless seeing him weak like this ,

"Another day probably ,I came here to say that I'll be staying here until you get better at least until you can get on your feet ,but until then relax-"

"Does-does the maniac knows ?"

"Vaas ,yes he knows " seeing my frightened face ,I suddenly had difficulties breathing ,"I'm telling you he wasn't so happy about it ,even less when he knew that I volunteered to save you but he accepted ,usually when he accepts so easily through his fuming aggressive outburst isn't good news "

"Can-can you help me-please tell me you can ?!"

"I can't do nothing ,I'm just his right hand man I don't have any power on him I do whatever he orders me to do ," everything started to get blurry ,my eyes became watery ,I was surprised how much I can cry , I cried not caring if the pirates outside could hear me ,while Carlos tried to reassure me but knowing that another torture awaits me will surely break me and to be stuck with him again.

 **-x-**

The last few days and weeks were stressful and hard ,being feed ,taking showers and going to the toilet . Carlos was taking care of me like promised at the same time taking care of the outpost changing clothes every time causing the leaking blood coming of my wounds when I moved ,the pain killers I take even if they make bad effects on me like drugs they are doing a good job easing my pain . One day while we were playing cards perplexed I ask him a question .

"Say Carlos ,what's the deal between Vaas and Marguerite ?" I looked up from my cards ,

" Why to you want to know ?" putting an as down ,examining my cards in return

"I don't know because when the day ...uhm Timmy died ,she did an affectionate move that no one would even dare do it on him ,surprisingly he didn't killed her or yelled at her for the move she did ,like if they were a ... _couple_ " Carlos shifted on the bed at the word ,

"Well...what kind of _gesture_ she did ?" putting an hand on his chin like if he was inspecting my words taking his sunglasses from his face ,

"Well she just simply ran towards him touching his forearm ,stroking it gently whispering with a soothing voice at him to stop what he was doing ? I mean did they date or something ?" he looked at me

"And what did he do ?"

"Nothing ,asides of hitting her with a punch after they shared a powerful eye contact , " Carlos glanced at me opening his mouth then closing it as if not knowing what to say

"I couldn't exactly say ,their relationship or whatever is called that they share together ,I don't even know if it's a relationship they share but something is sure that the relations they share aren't so good from the time Vaas set his eyes on her ,it was a roller coaster in his life and a living nightmare for her ."

 _So they knew each other and been a couple in the past_

"But what _ruly_ happened between them ,surely it wasn't an healthy relationship ?" Carlos lifted his eyes looking straight through me

"Hahaha what makes you think I'll say you ANYTHING ,I still don't have my full trust towards you ,not knowing if you are talkative even if you were tortured by Vaas for a response you'll surely tell him everything ." his Spanish accent present in each word as he had an outburst of laughter ,but I took it seriously to heart and had to admit that it was like receiving a punch to the face by surprise a tear slipped from my eye ,Carlos saw this trying to change the subject .

"Hey don't worry about it-"

"Do I really look like your daughter ?" he looked at me taken aback from my monotonous and personal question ,mouth agape he smiled

"You look like her ,psychologically and physically every time I look at you I see her in you ...if I could go back in time redoing my wrong dangerous moves ..." a heavy silence of sadness was present in the room .

 _What happened to her ?_

I restraint myself from asking more questions as I played with the tip of one of my cards ,"I'm-I'm so so deeply sorry for my abrupt question-"

"No ,it's nothing I got used living my life with regrets , " he said it so casually it left me speechless . Days goes by and I was starting to regain my composer of my body back ,every simple moves I was doing weren't so painful ,looking myself in the mirror after I finished my bath I saw my lip that was split ,some old bruises on my face and the other cicatrices of old wounds the ones on my back were more pronounced and deeper ,the skin on my back wasn't so smooth as before . Once I put some clothes on ,a red tank top and some mini pants I got outside laying on my bed like every day ,the door opened revealing Carlos standing there . My eyes lid up ready to start a conversation ,

"Vaas is here to see you. " terror spread trough every bone of my body ,the smile disappeared . As Carlos made place for the monster who came leaning against the door frame his signature smirk on his face nibbling on his lip he closed the door taking a chair tracking it on the hard floor making the unbearable squink sound . My defensive skills kicking in I crawled in the corner of the bed while he sat down looking at me ,he didn't smelled like last time ,the sweat that he was liberating had the smell of men's gel shower and his perfume ,ohh his perfume that made my skin crawl every fibber in me shivering .

 _What the hell are those feelings I'm resetting ?_

His muscles of his brown neck were moving with each breath he took ,"Come closer ,Bambi " the muscle in his arm tensing expanding his arm ,I came closer my eyes resting on my trembling cicatrized hands . He took my chin hard in his grasp but gentle too ,

"Look at me ,mi hermosa , " his soothing voice yet menacing was ringing in my ears ,slowly my eyes raised up to his level scrutinizing my face all the while without any eye contact ,his thumb caressing the side of my face his eyes were truly beautiful to admire when he's in his calm state ,

"You look fucking great in that red Bambi ," watching me down I felt the tension between us becoming more powerful ,

"I killed you once ,should I try my second torture on you ,hmmm ,then we'll see how fucking badass you'll think of yourself ,huh " nodding my head a no ,his dark murderous intends were clear of the solution he was taking ,

"The first time I heard the rumours around my fucking camp that your lifeless body was still breathing ,I did a meeting with my _boss_ ," I froze preparing myself for the worst as Vaas's face fell down showing his darkish serious side his scar on the side of his skull making him more frightening ,

"Don't you want to know what I talked with him ,hmmm ,it was about your pretty little ass chica "

I winced trying to flinch away from his gripe on my chin that I failed in the process ,his eyes didn't stray from my vulnerable form the move he did after left me shocked under no comprehension ,his left hand descending down to my neck caressing it with such gentleness , _from where came this gentle side of his ?_ ,his head placing it on the crook of my neck ,feeling his heavy hot breath by the scent . Nibbling my flesh of my neck under his teeth and sucking it at the process made some mad effect on my brain and my body , _that bastard ! How does he know where to touch me to make me go mad-no no no Maria take that out of your-_ ,his lip grazing on mine his right hand on my waist lifting me up to put me on his lap ,pressing me more closer to him burying his face completely on my neck ,his Mohawk frolicking my chin with each move ,his goatee tingling my neck . My legs who were dangling by his sides were tightly wrapped around his waist feeling each muscles in his chest ,biceps and neck at my gentle touch pressing his face more on my chest his nibbling and kisses were more rough and violent ,leaving me yelping and little moans escaping my lips . His hands traveling down to my ass his bandaged hand penetrating in my pants rubbing my aching womanhood . With his left hand he hooked it around my hair pulling it backwards giving him access to my neck to ravage ,as he was doing so I got myself I little carried away ,stroking his dark hair through my fingers and the side of his skull wanting to feel him devour me from inside out but my carried out moves didn't pleased him ,in a rapid move he pinned my two wrist together with his left hand retrieving his right hand from my pants ,panting heavily I started grinding on his lap craving for that pure release , _that bastard leaving me in this ecstatic pleasure_ ,a growling animalistic sound escaping his lips making me smile , _my plan is working !:_

"Don't touch my hair ! " tightening his grip on my wrists and with his right hand griping my waist to make me stop in my movements ,he was sweating ,his eyes were more greener than feeling his madness coming back to him as he peered at me with lust and rage splattered on his face a keen grin ,

"Did I gave you the **FUCKING** permission to _touch_ **ME ,HUH** " tossing me on the bed with force he got up clearing his throat his devil smirk returning on his face pointing a finger at me ,

"You're a greedy one aren't you Bambi ,didn't know you could be a fucking cry baby , **THEN** a warrior a **FUCKING** survivor and a naughty puta **, WOW** you're truly impressing me hermana !" getting ready to be slapped or punched tensing my body but nothing came .

"I payed for your fucking ass gringa ,so that means you won't be anyone's slave but for me ,hmm aren't you happy Bambi ,you can finally suck my polla ,no hmmm " he cooed gripping his balls making sure for me to understand the word _polla_ ,I didn't had the force physically to resist other attempts of his rage on me if I disobey him whatsoever ,so I just froze afraid if I did any move he'll put a bullet through my head as his left hand was hovering over his holster on his handgun .

"You look pretty good to me hermosa ,your wound cured so you're ready for tomorrow ." my heart was bounding of my chest what is he planning now ? The pleasure I had before with him disappeared locking my eyes on his holster begging for my life to finish me already he saw where I was looking and raised his hands up in defence making a sad face ,

"Ohhhh don't worry hermana I won't kill you ,no no no no what fun would that be ? The fun part will come tomorrow just you wait ,ok ?" he came closer raising my head with his index finger under my chin ,he smiled showing his white pearly teeth if he wouldn't be so unpredictable I would have insanely fell in love with him ,yeah the guy was pretty hot but he was frightening his scar on his head making a plus on it ,without saying any word he turned around leaving me speechless .

"What are you doing to Marguerite ?" I surprised myself being able to speak without stuttering or any difficulty ,he opened the door turning his head to the side his red tank top glued on him with all the sweat from the temperature today showing his back muscles how defined they are but he didn't utter a word vanishing through the dazzling light outside .

 _What has got into him all of a sudden today ,I could say he was more happy than usual not getting so angry for everything_

 _ **-x-**_

A magnificent sleepless night I spent ,thoughts spinning in my head ,what will Vaas do ? Did my parents paid ? Why did he paid for my safety or to have fun with me ? What happened to Jessica ? What's the meaning of Marguerite's relationship with Vaas ? All those unanswered questions yet still remaining to be answered . At the rising of the sunset the dirty activities outside were starting to resound from where I was again the same ones ,screaming ,crying ,laughing ,gunshots ... I got used to it honestly they don't fright me that much but the outcome of when Vaas will take me away for his _fun torture game_ was scaring me . One think is common on Vaas's island : fear is a sickness , it attacks you inside out once you set foot in this cynical island . Vaas is good injecting fear into people ,he's good at it and he knows it all too well that's what frightens me he already knows how to do it with me it's like a hobby for him ,like killing and raping . Time passes by torturing me not knowing when the door will open seeing him in the door frame a big grin on his face ,pacing around the room delving into some stuff I found around the room to get my mind off the pressure in me . Carlos entered the room with some clothes in hands ,AK-47 and sniper rifle on his back with a A2000 in his left hand . Dropping the clothes on the ground he gestured to me with the submachine gun to take them ,

"Put those clothes on ." he said sternly ,

"But why those clothes Carlos ?" green cargo pants in this **TEMPERATURE** was surprising me how they can feel comfortable in them ? And red tank top that looked pretty similar to Vaas's with military boots ,basically I'll look exactly like Vaas's men .

:Like one of them :

"Am I not fine how I'm dressed now ? What is going on here anyways ?"

"..."

Carlos was acting very funny all of a sudden ,so I obeyed ,got to the toilet and changed my clothes ,my wounds on my back still hurts and the cicatrization around my wrists once I got out I stayed firm waiting for the next order .

"What is your name ?" he lifted his head giving me a funny look

"Carlos ? Are you alright or the heat is already taking his effect on you ?"

"No ,silly I meant your _full_ name ," he gave me a surprised look ,

"Carlos Angelos Rodriguez "

"And you're from ...?"

"Mexico ,why all this questions ?"

I looked at him and shrugged ,

"Just wanting to know the name of my hero who saved my life two times in a row . " he narrowed his eyes taking his sunglasses off , his grey like eyes peering through me ,he chuckled shaking his head in disbelief ,

"You're unbelievable woman . " he laughed ,

"I'll make sure to remember your name Maria Starluta !" I laughed in return too , _might as well accept my death_

Vaas bulldozed in the room making Carlos and me stop in our laughter ,"Carlos , mí amigo go outside will'ya ," in no time he left leaving me and him in the room ,

"C'mon Bambi let's go ."

"My parents didn't paid did they ?" he looked at me sternly ,

"What to you think princesa ,hmmm "

"Do you think **THEY** paid ?"

"No ..." a grin forming on his face his green eyes shining the little green gem dangling from his neck from his hunched position

"Bravo ,you didn't need my help for this one ,now enough with fucking blah blah and get the fuck up ,"

"Don't make me repeat myself hermana ." my feet moved instantly on their own gripping me by my bicep dragging me outside ,the shimmering light piercing through my eyes so many days and months have privated me from this luxurious smell of the jungle ,he stopped in his walk making me bump into him on his back as the sun was blinding me . Falling hard on my butt all the pirates around us who had their eyes on me guffawed at my clumsiness as I cringed of the pain looking up I saw Vaas immobile standing like a rock , _damn those muscles of his ,their like stone ,how many months as pass from my last training I did ?_ ,the pirates continued their laughters until Vaas continued walking ,I got up running at him hiding behind his shadow all the hunger the pirates had by looking at me is making me uncomfortable even as crazy this man was ,he was emitting this protection not even yelling at me or hitting me as I gripped his tank top with my two hands . Once we arrived at the end of the outpost he turned around facing me as he grinned ,he looked so beautiful in the sunlight with his tan skin and Mohawk and should I even mention again his green eyes with this scar cutting through his left brow . He untied the red cloth around his left bicep approaching too slowly for my liking towards me .

"Now chica I'll put this around your eyes ,hm ok ? So don't motherfucking panic ,ok ?" I nodded my head he then proceeded to tie it around my eyes ,all I could see was red and the light as it peered through the fabric , _it has he's scent ,the cologne he's using with the smell that always accompanies him as drug dealer and solding slaves_ ,he seized my waist a chuckle escaping his lips laying his head on my right shoulder as we walked through the jungle like this .

Hearing his heavy breath hitting my shoulder as he's caressing my waist probably to get me to relax but how could I **FUCKING** relax when I am tied ,don't see jack shit and a psycho who's holding me by the waist guiding me deeper in the jungle ,probably that's his game once we arrive deeper enough he'll abandon me and run leaving me still with the cloth tied around my head so that I'll be a feast to the carnivorous animals ? We walked like this for three or four hours ,the heat already taking effect on my frail body stumbling various times in my steps Vaas had to catch me many times earning from him some yelling whispers in my ear that evolved around 'what the fuck Bambi ' or 'stop fucking messing around and continue fucking walking ,don't have all fucking day ' ,when we arrived I hear pirates laughing some gunshots and the sound of breaking glasses ,Vaas hard ,warm hands left my waist leaving me in panic standing in the place where he left me . After several minutes someone untied the cloth around my head ,the vibrant sun blinding me once again as I tried to adjust to my surroundings ,there was three different people ,two men and one woman standing in front of the armed pirates each having a bottle of beer on their heads ,the pirates put themselves in position aiming the bottle .

 **BAM BAM BAM**

At the loud noise with a falling body on the ground ,the woman survived with one man ,the other died ,I put my hands on my mouth preventing myself from emitting any sound they took the man and woman leading them to the jungle at my left telling them to run as they ran the pirates started shooting at them more pirates joining the hunt until the two escapees died . What else could I have done in this situation but just to wait for this sentence of death too ,in front of me there was just a plain house with two body's hanging upside down from their feet , _it was probably their home before the pirates ravaged it_ , Vaas came then adjusting the cloth around the bicep with a machete on the other hand.

 _No this can't be ,it's not like this how I wished to die !?_

Vaas looked at my face coming towards me , the machete in his hands laying on his shoulder ,

"You see this Bambi ,you **SMELL** this ," hunching closer only inches from my ear whispering

"This right here is your freedom ," at the sound of the word ' _freedom_ ' my eyes got wider ,not believing what I just heard he tapped me on the shoulder not seeing any trace of rage in him but instead he was playful ,

"I'll give you this machete once the game begins ,ok ? "

"But first I'll give you the instructions : I give you **EXACTLY** four hours to run as far as you can **BEFORE** I catch you **OR** my men ," he gestured to his men that were surrounding us ,

"The machete is for protection ,because surely you aren't a dump chica ,you are in the jungle theirs fucking animals who wants to eat your ass and I don't blame them ," some little chuckles from the pirates at what Vaas said as he was eyeing me lustfully , _I probably look like a mess with my ponytail and clothing_ ,

" **IF** I catch you ,I'll make sure you won't have any more fucking chances to live in this island ,ok Bambi " I nodding ,feeling my throat dry and my stomach hurting remembering then that I didn't had any lunch ,

"But if-if your me-m-" I was a stuttering mess but Vaas face was knitting his eyebrows together as to comprehend my words ,

" **SPEAK THE FUCK UP** ,I don't have all **FUCKING** day !" he is getting dangerously impatient ,

"If your men catch me ,what will they do ?" I spoke as fast as my mouth allowed me staring at his face seeing each contortions ,

"Well I hope they won't ,because then I'll lose more fucking money on for your fucking ass chica !"

 _He made a bet on me ?_

He hand me the machete and gestured for me to go in the jungle but I didn't even bat an eyelash as I just stared at him completely frozen in fear ,he looked at me those murderous eyes coming back to him ,

"Bambi ...are you going to run or are you waiting for me to fucking say some shit !" he screamed his veins popping from his neck ,

"C'mon Bambi fucking **RUN** to your _mama_ ,she is waiting for you ," he tilt his head to the side taking out his handgun ,

" **THE FUCK ARE YOU WAITING YOU PIECE OF FUCK** ," motioning to run he was getting closer to me the gun in his hands getting closer too ,

" **FUCKING RUN HIJO DE PUTA ,GO** **!** " he pointed the barrel of the gun towards me ready to fire ,without waiting any longer I ran as fast as I could not daring to look back with the machete in my hand all I was concentrating on was Vaas's voice in my head ' _I give you exactly four hours_ '

As I ran I could hear Vaas voice yelling to his men that the hunt and kill game has begun earning gunshots in return ,sliding down to a path that looked for transportation vehicles I continued running coming in view with the ocean ,the only problem was that I have to jump and I know that there are sharks in the water ,I'm on a big ass mountain right at the tip of it and hearing the yells and screams of Vaas who enjoys this wasn't helping neither .

 _I knew that son of a bitch wouldn't give me four fucking hours ... Why does he hate me so much ?_

As I turned around I met Vaas's face as his eyes got wider when he saw me a smile on his face with his handgun he lifted it pointing the gun towards me as he continued to run his green eyes screaming of enjoyment as he had a enormous smile on his face . But does he really think that I'll give up so fast ?

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and for the next one I don't know exactly when I'll finish it but I hope it won't take long if you waited long enough for this one too ,with the summer vacation I'm not always now on the internet but no worries I won't forget the story .See you on the next chapter !**

 **Follows ,favorites and reviews will be much appreciated ,thank you**

 **Adios**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyyy ,I'm deeply sorry for the big inactivity of the story ,but I didn't forgot about it and I came back ,I was a little difficult to get some ideas for this one because of my summer vacation ,but anyways...I hope you'll enjoy it :D**

 **WARNING: In this chapter there's going to be blood ,gore and violence**

 **Enjoy !**

Chap.8 Ready... set ,GO **!**

Each step Vaas took I was stepping backwards from the cliff of the mountain , realizing my intentions the pirate king stopped on his tracks with his men ,his grin disappeared raising his gun to me .

"You won't FUCKING dare ,gringa !" He yelled from the top his lungs ,

 _He thinks I don't have the guts !_

As I stepped even farther arriving exactly at the final tip of the mountain ,it was my turn to grin at him . Filled with rage he shot towards me but as I jumped from behind , his bullet scratched my left cheek ,deeply enough to feel the atrocious pain . The last thing I saw was Vaas running towards me with his gun ready to shot again with his men following him before my body hit hard the ocean enveloping me completely with the clear blue sky water as I watched from the mountain ,Vaas and his men were searching for me ,seeking for any traces of life waiting for my cue to swim to a nearby beach as I was losing my breath from holding it . Once they disappeared I swam to the surface of the ocean regaining my breath ,spotting a beach not too far away from where I was I swam to it rapidly not knowing what kind of animals could swim right now between my feet ,not even knowing what kind of animals are hiding behind this jungle. As my feet touched the perfect white sand I watched as the wind blew through the jungle ,moving the green leaves and branches taking in my lungs the fresh air of _freedom_ ,I still couldn't believe that I'm not feeling the rope tangled around my wrists ,not feeling the bars on my back ,the heavy stench of metallic blood ,drugs and mud ,people screaming ,crying and ... Vaas's face with his breath on my neck and his green eyes .

With my machete on my right hand ,gripping it tightly I ran off in the jungle ,not wanting to stay more on the beach enjoying the view knowing full well that the island is conjured by pirates clothed with the clothing's that Carlos gave to me running through the heavy jungle searching for some place to sleep during the rough night. A house ,that wasn't so well kept from the outside , who seemed inhabited I entered in the little house it seemed abandoned clearly someone lived here before from the mattress that was laying in the corner of the living room some money around the floor which I took ,

 _I'm sure around this island the credit cards doesn't work but only with money_

Exploring the little house I found some tools for cooking ,an aid kit and blood that was sprayed on the floor all around the house

 _Someone got attacked by those pirates for sure_

Closing the door I took a chair placing it below the doorknob ,of course as I watched a lot of action movies I learned some practical things for my survival ...well I hope . Placing my machete besides me I laid on the dirty mattress ,laying down watching the ceiling ,bizarrely I couldn't sleep at all the jungle outside was becoming more darker ,the same darkness from that time ...when Vaas killed Timmy ,contemplating all the nightmare I lived before Vaas settled me free ,knowing full well that I won't survive in this jungle with the unknown animals ,I turned my thoughts towards Daniel with the videotape that Vaas showed me ,I cringed disgusted and sad ,I started crying my life out off me I sobbed for what seemed like hours letting all the braveness that served to hide my crying state ,crying as much as I want my family ,friends ,social life ,the life I once lived each day ,each morning I woke up in my bed leading my same boring life always wished to life more dangerously even finding all the martial arts that I once loved boring ,yet as good as I am in this kind of sport I was no match against the pirate king remembering his green cynical eyes with his mischievous smirk splattered on his face sending shivers up on my spine in the end I cried myself to sleep my moms face appearing .

"Sleep tight my little princess ..."

 _"When was the last time we were in a airplane all the family together !" My mom explained all happy after we woke up late running in the airport to search for our airplane ,_

 _:When was the last time we took the airplane with our dad too ?:_

 _My dad and brother were together behind us and I was with my mom ,looking outside the window my mom started talking ,"I can't wait to see my mom after so many years ,leaving my family behind to come to Canada for you ,my children ," she turned her head towards me her face contorting into sadness and happiness ,looking at her I gave her a tap on her shoulder with a smile the last think I want is to see my mother sad when she finally has the opportunity to see her mother in Italy._

 _"Don't be sad mom ,be happy you'll finally see your mother for so many years has passed by ." She tapped my shoulder returning the favour of affection as she squeezed it gently ,she giggled as if she was thinking of something ,_

 _"I'll never forget the time you-" the words seemed to get more difficult ,I could hear them but it was a blubbering mess ,I wanted to speak but nothing was coming from my mouth sensing afterwards the feeling of suffocation I started agitating myself putting my two hands on my neck making gargling noises looking towards my mom she was continuing her conversation not reacting towards my agitating form not even the people around her seemed fazed ,her face disappearing each second becoming blurry until I saw nothing but blackness as I felt a wet thing on my cheek._

I woke up frightened backing away my machete ready in my hands for action stopping dead in my intention realizing that the :thing: in front of me was a baby tiger who looked at me coming closer licking the tip of my machete that faced him ,clearly it was a baby tiger that was born some weeks ago shifting my weight coming closer to the tiger rubbing the tiger as he was playing with my hand biting it but not too hard ,

"You are a cute little one aren't you ,where is your mommy ?" Responding to my question by a little growl rubbing his chin , "How did you entered here anyways ? " I took him in my arms with the machete on the other hand getting up I saw some marks of claws on the wood where the window was.

 _That explains it_

Tossing aside the chair on the door I opened it slowly verifying my surroundings seeing the jungle in the morning was a beauty ,the pink ,yellow and orange colours melting together creating an explosion of those hue. With the little baby tiger in my arms wriggling and growling as I was venturing myself in the jungle slowly I dropped him off on a rock not to far away from the wood house ,

"There you go ,now run off to your mom ." I whispered ,the heavy muddy air of the environment was starting to make effects on me with the pirate outfit I was wearing. Taking a step further I sensed something moving behind me thinking that it's probably the baby I turned around only finding out that he wasn't there ,

 _Please ,not now ..._

I turned around slowly falling face to face with a tiger ,a gigantic tiger ,with her little one beside her ,she watched me stealthily machete in my trembling hands I couldn't comprehend what was I suppose to do until the angry mom roared ,the first thing that came in mind was 'run' and so I ran feeling the tiger with his heavy steps getting closer to me. I wouldn't be stupid enough to face him dead on with my machete ,preferably I would have liked more a gun than a machete ,running through the intense jungle making even more noise in my tracks so that I can indicate where I was to carnivorous animals or pirates with the angry mommy tiger running at me felling her heavy breathing and growling's is something you really only see in action movies. Those fucking boots and pants weren't helping me losing my energy faster ,I saw a red spot walking and yelling insults hearing gunshots after I instantly knew it was a pirate being careful where I was putting my feet not to fall down and be the next diner for the tiger and her baby ,I ran directly towards the pirate with a plan in my head as I was approaching the pirate repeating the plan ,the man turned his head towards me taking a step back surprised by this gift a smirk appearing on his face ,lifting his assault rifle towards me. Pulling the trigger I got down while running the gunshots touched the tiger but didn't stopped him from jumping to his face ,as I ran some millimetres away from the scene watching the pirate yelling out of pain from the tiger big canines who were planted around his forehead completely until I heard a crack ,the tiger exploded the pirate's forehead a big pool of blood was floating everywhere he was disfigured as the tiger was munching on his face hearing the cracks and the boneless face of the man made me sick.

I turned around vomiting ,stupid of me to turn my back on the tiger who was ready to purchase me too and do the same thing to me ,I started to ran as I turned around the tiger jumped on me with the machete I had in hand I sticked it right in her neck slicing it open releasing a torturous growl as we fell and did some pirouettes rolling downhill from the mountain I was. Falling down on the hard muddy earth with the dead tiger that felled on me ,my energy was wasted I was finished the strength I had before from the adrenaline was gone lifting the dead tiger of me was a difficult task ,exploring where I landed and seeing if the coast was clear of :carnivorous animals: that I hate so much now and if their were any pirates on the road ,the silence was reigning on the road only the sounds of the birds could be heard. Because of the heat and the tiger on me I was starting to get dizzy closing my eyes and reopening them ,

 _When will this nightmare stop already ?_

 **-X-**

I woke up from my tiny sleep spotting the dead tiger beside me

 _What the hell happened ?!_

"Hey ,tiger woman wake up !" Fazed I looked up searching for my machete but I probably lost it on my way down returning my gaze back to the man he already had the same assault rifle as the pirates pointing his barrel at me ,I lift my hands up showing him that I surrender and I don't have anything to hide but the tattooed man didn't had any intention of laying down his AK-47 ,his dark and full with hatred on his face showing me that he doesn't have time for jokes ,

 _Like if a tiger wasn't enough ...all I needed was this to happen too ?!_

"Where are you coming from tiger woman and why are you dressed like one of Vaas's men !" He yelled repointing his gun at my face afterwards ,the guy was dressed differently from Vaas's pirates

 _Is he one of Vaas enemies ? The blue vest he's wearing with tattoos on his face ,bulky form ,tattoos on his arms black hair silked back ,tan skin ...are they more like him on this island ?_

Pushing the tip of the gun on my forehead with not so much force gaining back ,"I-I escaped from-no wait I didn't escaped ,Vaas let me go in the jungle so that he can chase me around like the cat and the mouse with his men ," he looked at me with a surprised face hearing those things coming from my mouth but he rapidly changed his expression ,

"Then why the outfit ,tiger woman ?" His heavy accent that I couldn't really make up what origins he could be ,

 _How the hell did those people discovered this dangerous island ?_

"Ummm... Carlos ,Vaas right hand man made me dress like this ," the man seemed like he doesn't trust me at all ,"And why calling me tiger woman ?" He layed down his gun gripping me by the arm lifting me up he wasn't so forceful doing so ,

"Because of the dead tiger ,did you killed her ?" I looked at him not knowing what to say ,my lip was trembling from all the adventures I witnessed and done even having difficulty walking as my legs were shaking so much the man saw it too lifting me up on his shoulder ,

"Yea-yes I did ,it's only because she attacked me ,I had her little one-so I think it's because of that ? Look I don't mean any harm or anything ,I-I just did it for protection and-and-"

"HOW did you killed that tiger ? Surely not with your bare hands now ?"

"Machete , I had a machete that Vaas gave to me I lost it by falling downhill..." He tossed me in the passenger seat ,his truck wasn't like those of Vaas's ,the colour was blue , _They definitely aren't one of Vaas's allies ,_

"Is Vaas's men still after you ?"

"Yes ,it's a game basically Vaas is doing ," He looked at me once again before going in the car starting the engine ,panic it me I couldn't trust this guy even if he wasn't with Vaas ,I can't trust no one at this moment.

" **WAIT ! WAIT !** Where are we going and **WHO** are **YOU** ,what makes you think that I can-"

"You can trust me or not ,I don't give a damn ,but I won't let you alone in this jungle by your beat up body you surely took a good punch from Vaas itself ...or his men ? Which one was it ,hein ?" I glared at him ,reacting on my own I turned around I want to get out of this misery ,out of this nightmare I can't take it anymore I'm going to explode like this. Taking me by my wrist he pushed me inside back in the car taking my shoulders shaking me ,

"Look I don't want to hurt you or anything ,ok ? I just want to help you ,whatever horrible experience you had with :him: I'll make sure you won't cross his path again ,you understand me ?" Eyes wide tears were starting to form in the corners of my eyes ,crying once again hiding my face ,the last thing I wanted was the stranger to see me crying like a baby losing the brave woman I was as I was hiding behind this fake facade. Letting my shoulders go he started driving ,I don't know where .Once we arrived there were sounds of music ,people talking ,laughing ,cheering ,dancing hearing those sounds made my skin crawl ,I never thought that I'll hear one day in this nightmarish island happiness ,those people are happy while there are some who are suffering and being killed ,raped ,tortured ? He took me by my arm walking around some paths until I landed in a completely different part ,hidden from all the hell off the jungle ,the Amanaki Village . As I was walking with the man behind me the music stopped people pointing fingers at me others scared of me ,the man behind me screamed some gibberish language I couldn't understand and the village came back to life with laughters and music ,he opened a red door wrote on it _restricted area_ ,

"Sit on the bed and don't move " Then he purely left me here ,there is a storage filled with with guns on the right side ,on the left side there was a table with a hunting knife and a chair ,

 _How can they trust me so easily ,I could have been a spy for Vaas take some guns and kill everybody in this village ?_

Hearing some people talking approaching of the house ,the door opened up a black guy appearing at the door frame the sun hitting his chocolate brown skin ,footless with some strings hanging around his ankle ,wearing some ripped off jeans at the part of his knees ,green vest that looked like he was in a army with the sign of one on his right arm ,he had tattoos on his left and right arm ,with a big necklace around his neck and one other white and some glasses pushing them up his nose. Closing the door he walked towards me casually not minding my outfit and why I was wearing it ,taking the chair he faced me

"So you must be the tiger woman ,no ?" I looked at him furrowing my eyebrows at the nickname they gave me ,

 _Great now I have another nickname ,why can't they just ask for my fucking name instead ?_

"Yeah I guess that's me ,"

"I heard all your misadventures tiger woman and I would be glad if we could be of use for your help in this game you're playing."

 _The guy is hitting something_

Backing away from him afraid of what he can be capable of doing even though he looked innocent ,"Who are you ? And what do you :need: of me ?" Putting more meaning in the word 'need' ,

"Your face looks tired and you need to take a bath too ," I looked at him completely forgotten about this in this jungle about making yourself beautiful ,

"And you're trembling horribly ,tiger woman if you won't mind explaining me everything from A to Z ,now ?"

"Please ,my name is Maria ..."

"Mines Dennis " Doing a nod with his head with a smile ,a warm and kind smile ,trying my hardest to fight the urge of crying trying to stay stern in the outside but from the inside the wall I built showing to people how brave I am and didn't mind if I was dying by doing so deep down I was broke in pieces I couldn't even control my emotions no more. If I'll cross paths with Vaas once again I would plead him to kill me off ,I can't and won't continue my life in this black corridor hoping to see the whiteness of it one day because there won't be any I was already psychologically destroyed I wouldn't want him to take me physically as it's the last thing that still makes me stand in the blackness. Glaring at him avoiding his brown eyes taking in a deep breath preparing myself to explain my rough adventure ,getting myself comfortable I started explaining from the start with who I came who were they ,how we came ,what happened after , Vaas men ,Daniel's dead and Timmy's ,Marguerite ,the tortures he performed and that Jessica and Marguerite are still ,probably ,alive somewhere in the jungle mentioning Carlos who is my savior and didn't do me any harm. Nodding his head raising his index finger pointing me ,"We are going to get you some _normal_ clothes and you could get some sleep tomorrow we'll talk serious about you staying here " he smirked getting up taking the machete he had behind him swinging it to me at my neck ,

"But if you try anything funny ,I won't hesitate to kill you first before you kill me ..." Waiting for anything to happen watching me down from his dominant posture ,"A part from this ,welcome to the Amanaki Village !" He exclaimed retrieving his machete returning to the door he mentioned to follow him I obeyed following him in the village to a blue house , putting his hand in the air stopping me dead. He entered inside coming out with some regular clothing people around here were wearing sowing me the bathroom where I could take a bath ,

"Have fun staying here !" His African accent lingering on every word ,I nodded and disappeared in the bathroom. Watching myself for the first time in a mirror I saw all the marks that Vaas left on my face ,covered in mud ,blood from the tiger some wounds here and there ,bruises on my body not to mention the big scar on my back still hurting when I have to hunch over watching myself now here never in a million years have I thought that I'll end up this way. A tear slipping on my left cheek I brushed it off not even gaining or losing any weight my muscles are still showing though ,from all the sun I had on me receiving a tan my brown hair in all the place ,

 _Don't cry ,don't cry ,be strong ..._

I washed myself with the shampoo and body wash getting myself dressed up with the red mini pants and a green tank top ,placing my hair correctly making myself beautiful , going outside exploring the little village before getting myself to bed.

 **-X-**

"Maria ,wake up " I woke up to this person calling after me ,my groggy eyes opening up ,never have I slept so soundly from the time I came in this hell ,

"Prepare yourself and come with me outside ," closing the door behind him ,I gingerly got up walking sloppily over the door opening it letting the bright rays of the sun in the room ,getting outside seeing Dennis with another man assault rifle on his back ,

"There you are ,this guy is Vadom ,he is going to assist you with your training ," the man nodded shaking my hand , eyebrows knit together my face showed confusion ,

"What training if I may ask ?"

"He will train you how to manipulate the guns correctly ," glaring at him not understanding what he wants ,

"Why to I have to train for this ?" My croaked voice showing that I don't want all of this again ,

"Vadom could you leave me with Maria alone ," the guy left ,crossing my arms over my not so big and not so small chest waiting for a good explanation ,

"Look we discussed about this with my men ,we want to see how much you can improve with your training before we execute our plan ,"

"What plan is it ? I don't want to go back there are you mad !?" I screamed getting some attention towards me ,really I don't want to return back in this hell hole again ,

"Do you want to see Jessica again or Marguerite ?" My face instantly became calm and worried to what he said ,

"Yes ,you know where they are ,please !"

"No I don't ,but we could be of good help if you can help us too in return ,you are the only survivor we got from Vaas camp ,so you surely know how things works around his campus if you had a good relationship with his right hand man ?" I nodded my head lowing my head down looking at my flip flops I was wearing ,

"I'll help ..." Already when I told those words I knew I'll regret them ,he was gone getting Vadom back starting my training today ,putting my boots on instead ,he gave me a assault rifle

walking up to gun practicing training for my gunshots some hand to hand combat until dawn ,

"Dennis Rogers is new here ,so if he's a little rough with his decision don't mind him ," no expression whatsoever on my face concentrated on putting back in place the handgun he handed me ,

"He came from America ,somewhere from there ,he find his place here and in time learned that this island is no paradise on earth ,from the time he met our beautiful and powerful goddess and earned his place here ,he serves her like a dog in a leash but he is a good guy and captain too ."

"Who is she that goddess of yours ?" I responded stoically without getting my eyes of what I was doing ,

"You will meet her when your time will come she heard about you tiger woman ," I looked up at him my face stoic but knew that my eyes are telling much more to him .

 ** _8 Days Later_**

I grew up earning my place in this village as the tiger woman ,they all saw like a excellent fighter and surprised at how many times I escaped my death in Vaas hands ,becoming good friends with Vadom and learning to understand Dennis even though we are good buddies when we get drunk ,in time my nightmares I always had with my family disappearing too ,as I was cleaning my sniper SVD and two handguns .44 Magnum strapped on my waist Dennis approached me ,

"Come with me ," lifting myself up saying goodbye to all the kids who came to me wanting to play, outside of the village I stopped while Dennis entering the truck ,

"Where are we going ?"

"You have became strong in just eight days ,our warrior goddess would want to see you as she heard about you opposing Vaas multiple times ," furrowing my eyebrows in confusion I entered the car without any word ,

 _On what planet am I now ,those people are crazy thinking that I'm strong enough to kill Vaas or to destroy an entire outpost_

"What is her name ?" He turned his head slightly to me carful at the same time watching the road ,

"Her name is Citra ,I was born in Liberia coming here was the best choice I had ,that woman freaked me I proved myself as a rakyat warrior in the Rook Islands ," I layed there silently listening to the man besides me who was telling his story my eyes fixed on my hands holding them together ,nervously I asked back

"Does Citra has any siblings ?" I couldn't comprehend why I asked this question particularly

"..." Realizing that my question is a little bit too personal I stared outside at the jungle the exotic birds with multiple colours flying in the blue sky chirping as the other birds responded. I don't know why but I have a felling that my answer to the question I told will be revealed ,why do I have feeling that something bad will happen in the future. We arrived at a big temple with fire in each side making it look as a entrance to a royal palace or kingdom of some sort ,he lead me in it was like you were entering a historical palace made in rocks ,two guards were in front of the entrance with two others sculpted with more tattoos bare chest and muscled only a clothing hiding their personal intimacy ,Dennis stopped me in front of the two man tattoos coming from behind the big tree in the centre of the big palace was a chocolate skin woman ,very pretty ,a black Mohawk like hair with dreads ,a cultural tattoo on her left side all down to her thigh ,some necklaces with a big brown one circling her neck ,a brown mini skirt with a tank top ,approaching me I saw a tattoo on her chin a bracelet around her left ankle ,knitting my eyes looking her up and down remarking her glaring looking me down from where she was ,it resembled like a typical high school moment coming up to a girl you want to be friends but the other one is a bitch ,

 _I don't know ,but I feel a bad vibe from this woman ,but I can't deny it she is a looker_

"Tinggalkan kami !" All the man left leaving me and her alone ,"Follow me ," she said turning around I followed her keeping my distance entering in a long alley fire illuminating some drawings on each side of the wall arriving at a garden like part of the palace still following around admiring all the beauty from this kingdom of hers you don't get to see those things everyday not even in museums of history ,stopping at the view I got when we arrived at the end of this palace who was circled with water ,she stopped turning around putting her hands around her waist looking me down ,

"So you must be tiger woman ,you are ready then if you came here ," crossing my arms I furrowed ,

"Came here for what ?"

"You will infiltrate one of Vaas outpost ,take one of **HIS** men so that we could question him about Vaas plans " hearing those words sensing a shivering sensation on my spine ,my fingers becoming numb ,trembling ,

 _No I won't go back there !_

" **AND WHY SHOULD IT BE ME OF ALL YOUR MEN HERE ,WHY** **_me_** ?!" Yelling I started calming myself completely forgotten who she was putting more power on the word 'me' ,

"You want your friends to be save ,for a woman your strong ,brave ,I can see it in you ,for the first time you could change this and **BE** the first woman to become a **WARRIOR** ," gesturing with her hands showing it how important is this to her as much like mines to save Jessica and Marguerite ,I couldn't save Timmy but I'll save her from Vaas clutches. She took hold of my chin raising my head to her level ,

"While you go there and fight for my people ,I'll send in my rakyat warriors to find your friends " her green eyes ,peering into me waiting for an answer ,

"Ok ,but I'll be back for the information of-"

" **DON'T NEED** ,I'll inform you when needed ,now go tiger woman and reclaim what was once ours !" She gestured with her hands toward the door ,running to the exit of her palace I encountered Dennis waiting for me ,

"So how was it ,what did she say ?" He seemed happy and excited to hear everything that happened ,

"She said that the plan has to be executed ," I replied gingerly ,

"Ok then let's go ," we set foot in the truck and gone away to the village.

Upon arriving we gathered all the warriors in a spacious room ,filled with all kind of guns ,C4 ,grenades ,etc ,placing the map I saw two islands ,North and South ,now I understood how big this island was but the question was : Does Vaas possesses all those islands ?

"Umm? ... Can I ask a question ?" Interrupting them from the plan their attention turned to me ,

"Does Vaas possess all this island ?"

"Just the North Island the South is Hoyt who has it ,"

 _Who is this Hoyt guy ?_

"Who is this Hoyt ," seeing that Dennis doesn't want to reply further in my questions ,nervously I responded with a 'sorry' barely audible ,

"He is the one who pulls the strings on Vaas ,he was one of once before Hoyt lured him away with his drugs he set up in this island and the huge human trafficking selling all those for a large sums of money ,Hoyt controls everything that's evil around this island ,he is the true king ," everything became silent as Vadom was explaining me all those surprising things to me frowning at all this ,

"We'll explain now the plan ,we'll execute it tomorrow morning ,kill them one by one silently taking one guy to Citra for interrogation ,"

"If there's a guy with sunglasses and a red hat could we not kill him ," they all looked at me as if I was a crazy person ,

"He is a pirate ! Why won't we kill him ?" Looking at Dennis directly in the eyes ,

"Because he saved me multiple times !" Some glaring at me some looking at me shocked ,Dennis was rubbing his temples ,

"Ok ! We won't ," as he revised the plan one more time I got outside taking a fresh air ,Vadom following me he sit right next to me ,

"Sorry if Dennis is acting like that ,they didn't treat him so well in America ," I looked at him returning my gaze to the people of the village dancing and laughing ,

"It's fine really ,I would have loved to stay here and all but I have to help my friends and I have a debt to return to someone ,"

"What debt ?"

"..." I couldn't answer to this question feeling that my stomach didn't fell well just by thinking ,I wouldn't let him know that I killed a innocent person ,

"I'm going to bed ..."

"Ok ,don't worry for tomorrow we'll protect you !" He yelled ,walking up to my bed seeing outside the blue sky becoming grey ,

 _There's going to be a storm ,_

Laying down on my bed I couldn't think of anything else but Jessica safety ,I feel that they are using me as a decoy in all this just because the pirates and Vaas are searching for me I just hope that I'll be alright once one of the outpost ,Amanaki outpost ,the closest to us ,will be ours. Feeling the rain and thunderstorms outside I fell into a deep sleep.

 _Never in a million years have I thought that upon arriving home we'll receive such horrible news ,being in Italy and coming back to my grandmas house who was surrounded by police cars and ambulance ,I stayed there mouth agape while my mom ran hoping that her mom will be fine ,on the contrary she was not fine she died falling on the stairs broke her neck off police are subsonic that someone pushed her off than falling off by herself. I was defeated deep down inside our vacation turned into a nightmare._

 _Tomorrow morning_ _we got up to go identify if it was really my grandma who died , arriving at the refrigerators that they are keeping the dead bodies refreshing ,the man opened the door sliding the rectangular table where the body was placed with a blue cloth on it ,he took it and slide it off up to the face of the victim ,I heard then crying and screaming it was my mom ,my grandma was dead ,seeing the dark purple around her neck who was clearly broken. I was under shock I couldn't cry or scream or talk ,why was this happening ? Everything became silent seeing clearly my parents and brother move ,crying but I was attracted to my grandmas body approaching her carefully putting my hands on each side of the rectangular table I leaned down my ear carefully to her mouth some centimetres separating us ,listening I heard how she was breathing but very calmly ,hunching myself up I looked at her questionably. Her eyes open up all of a sudden white and grey with some purple veins pupils watching me as she jumped on me griping my neck falling on the ground by this process while she was on top of me suffocating me ,_

 _"_ _ **WAKE UP ! WAKE UP ! WAKE UP ! WAKE UP !**_ _" yelling so hard my ears were starting to hurt feeling something liquid coming from my ears. Her voice became more darker ,sadistic ,Latino accent ,her hands were hard and calloused ,I knew who was on top of me..._

 _Vaas_

 _"Chica ,wake the_ _ **FUCK**_ _up !"_

 _Suddenly my eyes shot open ..._

Waking up with terror exploding in me I pushed down whoever was holding my shoulders shaking me ,putting both my hands on my face ,

" **LEAVE ME ALONE ,LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE , PLEASE** "I yelled at the top of my lungs ,looking who it was between the cracks of my fingers ,the person who was down got up dusting it self up ,I remained there on my bed trembling so much I couldn't stop myself ,

"What's gotten into you ?! " I didn't respond ,Dennis came closer watching me carefully ,

"Had a nightmare ?" He came more closer this time griping me by my shoulder trying to gain more access to my face blocked by my hands ,

"Always...the same...ones " I said gingerly not even capable of saying the whole sentence without feeling my voice breaking down ,

"Let's get you out shall we ,we have to start the plan soon ..." My eyes shot open panic took over me ,starting to slapping Dennis face trying to get his grip off me ,how did I became so vulnerable a big art martial person who knows how to fight became this cowardly ,reacting like I forgot all those things. Dennis grip became more tighter not daring to let me go ,

"Shhhh ,shhhhh , everything's gonna be fine I promise ,I won't let him touch you ,you hear me !" I looked into his brown ones ,nodding my head fighting the urge of crying. I took my two .44 Magnum and my SVD strapped on my back and got outside with Dennis following all the other natives ,we got in and drove up to the outpost ,the morning fresh air smelled so good. Upon arriving we saw the pirates walking around the outpost ,the red flag with an eye drawn on it on the centre of the outpost. We all prepared our guns and knives hiding behind the bushes ,I was responsible of turning off the alarm ,sneaking myself behind the man ,I planted my hunting knife on his neck placing my other hand on his mouth carefully I made my way to the alarm but as I did I came face to face with a pirate ,he looked at me I looked at him ,before he had the time to point the assault rifle to my face I took my handgun and shot him ,of course all the other pirates were alarmed ,the pirates who weren't outside came seeing his allies who disappeared before I had any time to run to the alarm ,the pirate was in advance pushing the button sending in the alarm ,

 _FUCK ! I screwed up ,how ..._

I shot the pirate multiple times ,the war as started the warriors got out of their hiding place attacking them one by one ,I did the same with my sniper ,got up in a roof top sniping every pirate I saw until they weren't anymore but the alarm was on there are more coming our way and we lost some men ,I got up trying to get down when I felt someone grasping my ankle sending me off on the hard ground my sniper being send away I grasped my handgun ready to shot ,

 _I won't die like this !_

My finger on the trigger I was ready to shot when I saw a familiar face who was pointing his gun at me ,

"Ca-Carlos ..." I breathed my chest pumping with adrenaline ,Carlos looked at me frowning at me not daring to put his gun down ,he was mad alright ,

"Why ..." He said barely audible ,standing on the ground I stared at him laying my gun down ,

"Why did you do-" before finishing his sentence Carlos was hunched over on the ground screaming of pain ,Dennis was behind him with a AK-47 pointed at him towards his head as Carlos was screaming of agony griping his right chest. Hearing from afar the yells of the pirates arriving as I was standing there on the ground speechless while Dennis was ready to fire his ammo through Carlos head ,the last thing I remembered was the sound it made as Dennis pushed the trigger.

 **BOOM**

 **-X-**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) the next one is gonna take me some time high school is gonna start and is going to take all my time I have for this story but no worries I'll continue it I won't abandon this story :) if you liked it please follow ,favorite is going to be much appreciated and reviews too pretty please ^.^**

 **Adios**


	9. Chapter 9

**FIRST OF ALL ,I really want to thank all the people who followed my story and favourite it ,to keep up with my story and the reviews that I so much appreciate .Really thank you all to those people ;)**

 **I tried to finish this one before I start school next week ,the next chapter will take me more time as I have to find ideas for it ,BUT in the next one VAAS will finally return back in my story (I didn't forgot him ) and you will know what happened to the precious Marguerite too and the plot twist I was talking about so much xD We will see how our heroine reacts seeing Vaas once again ! Anyways I hope you enjoy this one and reviews ,favourite and follows will be appreciated ,please :)**

 **WARNING: In this chapter there is prostitution ,blood and gore .**

 **Enjoy**

Chap. 9 Jessica Lafleur

 **BOOM**

As Dennis fired ,I opened my eyes lifting my head up watching as Dennis was on the ground and I on top of him ,crawling back on the ground to Carlos towards his side ,

"Run ! Run now if not they'll take you away I don't-"

"Why-why should I-listen to you ,you were ready to shot me ,didn't you ?" I looked at him in his grey and brownish ones ,turning my back I saw Dennis getting up mumbling some incomprehensible words under his breath taking his assault rifle his eyes angry with rage pointing his gun towards Carlos. Standing in front of Carlos glaring at Dennis ,

"Don't do it Dennis !" I yelled

"Why won't I ? **HE WANTED TO KILL YOU ,ARE YOU NUTS** **?!** " Shaking of fear ,I didn't saw any hesitation in his eyes what he wanted to do ,

"Why-why are you doing this for me ,Maria ?" Turning away towards him ,I crouched down to Carlos but he didn't wanted any affection from my part pushing me away towards Dennis getting up by himself ,

" **JUST GO WILL'YA ,GO WITH YOUR PRECIOUS NATIVE FRIEND BEFORE MY MEN COME AND SKIN YOU OFF** ,"I looked at him shocked from what was coming off his mouth placing my hand to my mouth as Dennis was supporting me ,

"You should go before Vaas arrives here ...you won't appreciate what he'll do to you ...just...go..." Everything in my body as gotten numb ,until a explosion was heard Dennis running off to see what was going on he came back running ,

"Fast we should go ! They killed off all of our allies ,burned down our trucks and now setting our friends on fire ,let's go ,NOW !" Getting myself out of my slumber I ran with Dennis behind ,turning my head around glancing one last time at Carlos hunched over as he watched in my way lifting his hand waving at me ,before he crumpled on the ground. It seemed like hours we ran without stopping ,passing the bamboos coming across a bridge ,we hide underneath it ,three trucks passing by filled with pirates we ran swimming in the water ,walking afterwards in search for a car until we found some houses clearly that belongs to those pirates some boars roaming the area besides the demolished house there was a pirate truck ,we took it and drove praying not to fall nose to nose with a pirate. Arriving at the village I got out of the car while Dennis drove the truck directly into the ocean coming back up ,without looking at me whatsoever he was clearly angry kicking down a barrel punching the wall of the little blue house who served to put wanted news and other activities of so ,making me jump in fear I let my head fall guilty for what I did ,feeling looked at I glared up at Dennis ,

" **IT WAS YOUR FAULT ,WE COULD HAVE MADE IT BUT YOU HAD TO FUCK IT UP ! WE WERE SO CLOSE** **!** " Enraged I lifted my head up standing straight coming closer to him until we were touching noses ,I wouldn't let myself to be treated poorly no more I did what I could ,what did they thought of a person like me who just had to witness such horrible things ,been sexually abused and saw my friends dying **AND** killing an **INNOCENT CHILD** ,

" **I DID WHAT I COULD ,CLEARLY I TOLD YOU NOT TO SHOT HIM ,HE SAVED ME I WOULDN'T BEEN ALIVE IF IT WASN'T FOR HIM ,I OWN HIM ONE I DID NOTHING FUCKING WRONG !** " I yelled so hard even frightening the birds who were close of us ,he watched me dead in the eye not even bathing an eye ,

" . . . ,understood ? I don't need to wast anymore of my energy with your stubbornness ," swiftly I turned around following the alleys to the village ,not even caring to look around in the village ,kids calling my name happy to see me ignoring them completely. Laying myself on the bed ,I recalculated everything that happened ,Vadom died ,they died because of me. Once again my hands are dirty with innocents blood ,without even realizing tears were slipping of the corner of my eyes but not emitting any sounds of whimper ,I was there sprawled on my bed tears leaving my eyes slumping into sleep as silence was reigning in my room.

 **-X-**

I woke up jumping from my bed ,this time the nightmares didn't haunt me in my sleep ,getting outside the darkness of the jungle surrounding the village hearing only but the animals ,descending the stairs sitting admiring the beauty of the jungle taking in the calm air in my lungs refreshing myself from the horrible things I did today ,hearing footsteps I looked up ,

 _Who on earth is awake at this hour ?_

Of course ,why wouldn't it be the one and only douchebag Dennis ,walking silently making sure not to make too much noise installing himself next to me on the stairs pressing my knees to my chest burying my face in it ,he probably came here to lecture me again treating me like a child who doesn't know anything about life ,

"Tomorrow ..." I stood in my same position mumbling some words ,

"What ?"

"Tomorrow ,we'll go see Citra she wants to see you so that you can clarify yourself what just happened out there ..." His words are like a pointy knife sticking in my heart ,yeah it was my fault ,yeah because of me they died ,yeah I lost a best friend Vadom ,I glanced over at Dennis angrily ,

"Stupid bitch ..." I mumbled under my breath barely audible ,

"Did you say something ?" I looked over at him ,

"No..." I replied glancing over at him he looked at me a smile appearing on his stern face ,

"I'm sorry I yelled at you ..." He said patting on my back ,

"It's fine ," he got up

"You should go to sleep ,"nodding my head approving what he said ,I looked over watching him disappear into the blackness of the jungle. Listening to the quiet jungle only feeling the wind blowing my way looking up to the stars memories of my friends ,family and my life from before.

 _We my mom at the psychiatric prison with my brother and father ,we visit her each week when we have time ,my dad who works like a chef is struggling to bring in the house enough money to give me and my brother food and to pay our school taxes and our life ,my brother falling once again in depression always picking fights in school._

 _As we entered a white room only a bed with a toilet and a washbasin ,she stayed there on the bed immobilized looking at the ceiling we came closer ,_

 _"Hey there ,sweetheart ," turning her head slowly towards us ,her eyes didn't have those life in them like last time ,_

 _"We came to see you ...even brought you some flowers !" He gave me the flowers putting them in a jar besides her bed on a little table ,I turned around seeing the figures of my family becoming blurry ,like when you have water in your eyes or when your crying ,_

 _"Not this again ..."I mumbled under my breath rubbing my eyes ,opening them back everything was black only the white bed with my mom on it dressed in a white dress ,she got up from the bed her medium hair hiding her face approaching me slowly ,staying there watching her in confusion not knowing what's happening I approached her as she stopped ,_

 _"Mom ,are you okay ?" Taking her shoulders shaking them lightly. Suddenly she jumped at me making me fall head first on the floor ,she was on top of me screaming ,_

 _"Why did you abandoned me ,Maria ,why did you left me alone in this place ,WHY ?!" My head was spinning ,everything was spinning seeing multiples faces of my mom ,_

 _"Mom-"_

 _" **WHY DID YOU LEFT ME** **?** " Everything was shaking ,it was like an earthquake ,she seized my neck with her two hard ,big and calloused hands ,I slowly lifted up my eyes to see my moms face changing slowly into the satan himself ,_

 _ **Vaas**_

 _Very slowly losing breath in my lungs ,as his gripe was becoming more ferocious ,_

 _"That's your punishment ,hermosa for **fucking** disrespecting **me** ,your life belongs to **me** ," he whispered in my ear._

 _ **Blackness**_

I woke up in sweat ,all my energy was gone ,turning around on my other side tapping my forehead repeatedly ,

 _Damn you ,monster ..._

 **-X-**

Driving to get to our destination ,Citra's palace ,to discuss my stay in the village after the accident. Watching how the animals were chasing their prey around ,the blue sky ocean passing by my brown eyes I looked over at Dennis concentrated on the road ,arriving there he stayed behind waiting for me ,entering in the palace the two puffy guys pointed their guns at me ,frowning confused I looked behind me making sure that it's not someone behind me , raising my hands slowly ,

 _What the fuck is happening ?_

Citra appeared from the big tree ,

"Leave us !" She motioned with her hand returning her gaze to me ,

" **YOU** ,foreigner ,have put in danger **MY** men ,wasted **THEIR** life for your stupid actions ," lowering my head ashamed of myself ,

"And for that I won't wast any of men for YOU ,you are out of the village ,killed or not by Vaas I won't care ,"

"What about my friends ? I did what you told me ..." I mumbled under my breath ,

"AH AH ,you must be kidding ,you didn't took back what was ours ,take her !" The guys took me by my arms taking me away but I stayed on my position ,I won't leave ,

" **WHAT IF I TELL YOU THAT I HAVE A PLAN** **!** " I yelled out ,she stopped in her tracks turning around ,

"Biarkan dia pergi ! What is this plan ?" Crossing her arms ,

"What if I tell you that we just have to hit him **DIRECTLY** where it hurts the most ?" She looked at me surprised putting her hands on her waist ,

"Continue ..."

"Weed ,they have to grow it somewhere around here in the North island ,no ?" She looked at me in her dominating posture furrowing her eyebrows ,

"I don't know about it-"

"If I found the placements of it ,will you tell me where my friends are ?" Suspiciously glaring at me she said one answer ,

"Yes ," happily I ran off telling that I'll give the information to her once I get the coordinates ,running up to Dennis we drove as I was explaining him the situation how it stays ,

"Look I need to find a place where strange people could hide without anyone suspecting people ,you'know ?" Dennis looked over at me confused ,

"Well I know one ,but it's filled with pirates and sometimes even Hoyt's mercenaries ," rubbing my temples I tried to think of a plan and fast ,my friend's life is into a ticking time she could be dead by now or alive the same goes for Marguerite too ,then something came to mind ,

"I have an idea ..." Smirking I couldn't wait to but my plan in action.

Reaching our destination I ran to the village with Dennis behind clueless what is just happening ,entering in my room with him I told my plan ,

"What is the name of this place you know ?"

"Badtown ,what's your plan ?"

"You told me there's more pirates ,so I thought of taking the clothing of pirate Vaas gave me put a red hat to conceal my medium hair and infiltrate this Badtown ,easy no ?" Laughing to himself startling me watching him as if he was crazy ,

"You ,you really are a good one ,you fucked up our first plan killing OUR men and now you want a second chance ,having guts to even go there between pirates ,if they find you ...you'll die ..." Giggling a little to me I looked at him ,

"Give me a chance ..." Crossing his arms he nodded ,

"Then it is for tomorrow..."

 **-X-**

Tying my hair into a ponytail tail concealing it with a red hat we took from one of a dead pirate ,looking myself in the mirror I looked perfectly like one ,some blood on me and mud ,putting on some sunglasses mastering my voice to a more masculine one my Magnums secured to my waist and SVD on my back ,

 _Let's do this shit !_

I got outside going out of the village before feeling someone pulling me by the pants ,I looked down to see a little girl ,

"Why are you dressed as the bad man ?" I crouched down to her level ,my hands on each side of her shoulders ,

"I have a mission to attend to ,"I smiled pinching her cheek ,

"Are you going to die ,sister ?" Getting up I stopped at those words my legs starting shaking ,glimpses of my nightmares coming back griping my head with my hand ,she saw something was wrong backing slowly away from me ,

"No ,I won't don't worry ,I'll be back to play with you like always ," I tried smiling lifting her up giving a kiss on her cheek. Turning away walking a hand on my shoulder made me turn around Dennis was standing there smiling ,

"I accept your choice ,but please let me lend you a hand ,I'll drive you there if you don't mind ,the rest is easy to do I'm sure ," walking over to the truck in the back of the village I smiled up to my ears ,

"I'll be more than glad ,Thank you Dennis ,"

"Don't mention it !" Entering in the car he drove out towards Badtown. Examining all the roads and how to return back making sure I'll have it in my memory ,tigers chasing deers ,Komodo's dragons and strange big blue birds roaming the area ,seeing all those exotic animals in the jungle ,even bears and others ,I smiled reposing on the head rests closing my eyes feeling the wind blow in my face the tweets of the birds relaxing myself before entering once again in the rough world of the island.

"We arrived ," opening my eyes I looked around hearing some people talking ,yelling insults and laughters ,

"You go straight ahead you'll see two metallic doors leaving some space for you to enter ," smiling I nodded at him getting out of the car ,

"I'll be here waiting for you ,but if you're not here before dawn I'll be gone ," he said ,walking away I turned around waving him goodbye.

Entering in this Badtown ,I saw prostitutes dressed in a bikini flirting with pirates ,everywhere I was going groups of pirates were there discussing about Vaas ,Hoyt ,about the weather and other things that weren't of my concern. Observing the view from the small house who are painted with graffiti of some sort ,people selling fish ,glowing lights that seemed like a prostitute devil ,

"Hey watch it ,motherfucker !" Falling on my butt I watched two pirates walking away entering the establishment with prostitutes ,

 _Those assholes !_

"Hello there ,mister mind if I lend you a hand ?" An Australian accent from a guy coming from my side ,looking up the guy was old ,in his mid forties or thirty ,brown hair with a beard ,wearing an Hawaiian shirt open up revealing his pretty toned chest for an old guy with a tattoo of a deer ,regular jeans with boots ,seeing that he's armed with an knife and handgun ,

"My names Buck ,an'yours would be ?" Getting up my his help dusting myself up mastering the most manliest voice I can ,

"My name is Haden ," he looked at me from head to toe while I was literally sweating under the pressure ,

"It's hot today ,don't 'ya think ,let's go to this bar just us two ,no ?" Putting his arm around my neck fearing for my life that his hand won't touch my chest ,upon entering in the bar some old TV playing ,guys playing poker and some tables around here and there ,

"Do'ya want to play some poker ," I looked at him clearing my throat ,

"Nah ,it's fucking fine ,I don't know how to play that shit ," a waiter came with two beers placing them on the table ,the guy's name Buck took it drinking some ,

"Well ,what'cha waiting for ,drink it ," I took it and drank it

"So tell me mister Haden ,how did you came in this crap hole like all the rest of us ?" Positioning my sunglasses I responded trying not to show my nervousness ,

 ** _THIS IS NOT WHAT I PLANNED !_**

"Well huh ,you see I was brought here in a vacation and umm , I wanted to be one of Vaas's troops so I uhhh , killed my family like Vaas told me to do ,"

 _This is lame ,if I continue like this he'll figure out that I'm an imposter !_

He looked at me placing his beer with a loud thud he frowned not sure if what I said was stupid or if I was doing it on purpose to be stupid ,

"Well that's strange ,I know Vaas my buddy ,he wouldn't do such think for sure ,even more if your a slave that could earn him in return lots of money ," making the sign of money with his thumb and index finger sitting there awkwardly searching my way out of this. When suddenly my eyes fell upon a man who was dressed in pure white ,without any signs of mud ,which it was suspiciously strange returning my gaze to that Buck guy and the white man paying for his beer and leaving ,

"Uhhh ,sir Buck I have to leave I forgot that at this hour I should have returned back ,y'know ?" He looked at me

"Go then ,we'll met another time probably even visit you while you're working wherever you might be in the outposts ," I nodded my head running away finally getting away from this hole ,once I gotten out I followed from behind making sure to hide myself ,arriving at the back of Badtown he entered in his house as soon the man closed it I followed behind opening it jumping in with my Magnum in hand ,

"Where are yo-"

"Who are you and what are you doing here ,you filthy scum before I explode you to pieces with a concealed C4 ,"the door locked behind me I took my other Magnum placing them on the ground and the sniper, placing my hands gently behind my head ,

"Please ,don't do it ..." A tiny door opened up coming out from it was the man in white with a handgun ,coming closer to my face he took my sunglasses and hat off ,

"My ,you really are a woman ," he exclaimed himself surprised by his research ,

"What are you doing here ,woman ?" Lifting me up carefully by the arm taking back my guns ,

"You aren't from around here ,so you surely know something ?"

"Why dressed in those clothes ?"

Getting tired of this I explained him why I was dressed like this and my intentions ,hoping that I still have time before dawn ,he looked at me giggling to himself placing his handgun on the table ,

"So you are saying that you need my help for..."

"For the place where Vaas grows up his weed they might be somewhere or they only do exportation of those stuff ?"

"Come with me down ," following him under the little door from where he came from ,in the little room decorated with a USA flag and some documents around the room ,

 _He is some kind of CIA or some shit ?_

"All of this so that you can receive the coordinates of your friends where they are ,from those natives your working for ,right ?" He said back turned searching for something in his piles ,

"Yes ," placing a document on the table turning on the pages placing one photo with Vaas and the other unknown man ,

"This guy there is Hoyt ,he is the king of this jungle controlling Vaas however he wants ,he his more dangerous than Vaas don't cross paths with him and for the coordinates of the weed fields I'll give it to you ," handing me a small paper where he writed the destination of those weeds fields reaching my hand over to take it ,

 _Finally I'll see Jessica again !_

Retracting his hand he said ,

"But know ,that once you start that plan of yours ... There won't be any return from it ,you'll start a war by doing so maybe even putting in danger the natives more than they are now ,Vaas won't stop until he finds you ,yes it's his fields you'll be burning ,but they are Hoyt's fields that the pirates are taking care ," taking the little paper in his hand i turned around ,

"Don't worry about me stranger ,I'll be alright ,"

"Vaas put a good price on your head ,the lucky one who catch you will receive a good sum of money from Vaas ,"

"And if Vaas catches me ?" Slowly turning my head over my shoulder ,

"He'll keep his money ,because you'll be his price ," I chuckled to myself walking up the stairs ,rearranging myself I got outside searching for my way out with all those pirates ,a person dressed in yellow fighting with a pirate escaping all this madness was my mission ,

"Wher'you think your going ,lad ?" His hand on my shoulder I turned around realizing the horror of my life ,Buck was standing in front of me smirking ,

"Humm ,I uhhh ,got lost ?" He looked at me like if I was really stupid ,

"How can you get lost here ,lad ?"

"Sorry gotta go ,I don't want-"

" **WATCH WHERE YOU FUCKING GOING ,YOU FUCK** **!** " Falling straight on my face when the pirate pumped on me hearing them laughing at my useless form ,sending my sunglasses on the ground ,

 _I screwed it up **,FUCK !**_

"They like to do those things ,as Vaas isn't here to put fear in them ," lifting myself up all the while trying to hide my face with my hand like when the sun is hitting your eyes becoming blind of this light ,searching for my sunglasses once I founded them hunching myself to take them when a big ,tanned hand grab them ,

"Why you need those sunglasses ? And why hide your face from me ,lad "

 ** _SHIT !_**

People passing by receiving glares ,I tried to search for something ,anything that could help me I didn't have anymore time until dawn ,

"It's because I have some sort of deformation in my eyes so I ,uhhh don't want to scare people u'know ?" Seeing his hand move with my sunglasses in hand ,

"Can I see it ,lad then you can go to your work ,"

"I can't I'm sorry ,my eyes doesn't support the sun ," giving my sunglasses back putting them on my eyes ,

"Thank you I should go now ," running away fast from here passing by those metallic doors once there I ran at the same place where Dennis left me ,my heart pumping so fast it could rip itself out from my chest ,running I saw a blue truck with someone who seemed like Dennis sitting in ,

 _Is he sleeping ?_

Entering in the truck waking him up ,

"You returned just in time !"

"Yeah ,let's go fast I don't want to stay here any longer ,Citra is probably waiting so let's go visit her ," he drove away as I was removing my hat and sunglasses taking in some good fresh air ,

"What happened there anyways ," I looked at him explaining everything that happened.

 **-X-**

Arriving at her palace ,Dennis ordered me to stay by the truck ,giving him the little paper he was gone to talk to her ,

 _So that means I'm completely out of their league for them now for the accident I did_

Waiting for his return ,inside I was jumping of happiness finally I'll see my one friend who is still alive and could inform the police about this mysterious island. Dennis came back patting my shoulder ,

"You're in again for the operation tomorrow we'll revise all this and you could run off to your friend ," I smiled going to the car we drove off to the village to get a good night sleep for tomorrow after all this misadventures.

 _"It's nice to see you back ,Miss. Starluta ,how can I help you with your mom ?"_

 _"Well I was thinking for a while that I could take her back home with us ,my dad is working ,my brother is always gone somewhere but I'm home so I could take care of her ,"_

 _" ,the last time when we received a call we found her in the bathroom trying to kill herself by overdosing it with variation of pills ,"_

 _"Yeah ,I founded her like that and then I called the police before she was declared dangerous for her own safety ,"_

 _"And you didn't even know this about your mom ? You tell'in me ,"_

 _"Yes ,I didn't ,I didn't even though that my mom in a million years that she'll become suicidal !"_

 _"The death of her mom had put her deeply in pain psychologically and physically ,losing too much weight that could cause her a grave of her own ,"_

 _"Look all I'm saying is now I'll take big responsibilities ,"_

 _She leaned on her desk closer to me ,the scent of the psychiatric prison killing me like the odour of the hospital but two times stronger ,feeling the craziness of those people in the prison never would I thought that my mom will be in a prison ,_

 _" ,I would like you to hear me very clearly and I say :very clearly: ,a person who is suicidal and could take her life away so easily when they see the chance is difficult to take care off because ,you see they need to be under the surveillance of someone 24/7 each day ,even blinking your eyes away from them for some minutes would be dangerous ,not only for you but for that person too ,"_

 _"Ok ..."_

 _"Look I understand what you're feeling ,having to always drive over here ,wasting off your gaze to come see her ,but trust me she is most save in here ,after all as suicidal as she is she knows that she could put in danger other people with her attempts of killing herself ,I'm deeply sorry once again ."_

 _"Ok ,thank you for your collaboration anyways ..."_

Joining all the other rakyats crew for the plan at the same house discussing about each position we will occupy on the territory ,

"We will each have eight molotove ,Maria you'll be hiding there on top of the mountain right besides the fishing village killing them with your sniper ,all the rest of you will fight off the pirates at the same time you'll be throwing the molotove on the fields ,got it !"

" **YES!** "

"Let's go !" We all jumped in the trucks and drove off to the weed fields ,the stress eating me up from the inside ,

 _What if I fail again ?_

"Hey ,you'll be alright ,you won't screw this one up I know ," I looked over to Dennis getting my confidence up smiling I enjoyed the rest of the ride before entering the war zone.

 **-X-**

Getting out of the truck ,sliding down the mountain ,I ran off to my destination preparing my sniper watching the rakyats move around stealthily before they jump into action throwing the molotove in the weed fields ,looking in my telescopic sight sniping each pirate my sight falls on. Pirates were continuing to evade the place ,

 _How much of them are they ?_

Receiving gunshots in my way too ,trying to hide myself in another place without being disturbed ,then I saw Dennis running towards the fishing village while killing pirates as all the weeds fields are burning down pirates still coming ,I took my sniper running parallel to him gunshots flying my way scrapped by them but didn't got shot putting back my sniper ,taking my Magnums in my hand shooting down the pirates who wants to attack Dennis. He arrived at the end ,I killed the pirate that took charge for surveillance of the boat loaded with weeds probably shipping them to Hoyt ,he jumped in the boat starting it going away so that the pirates won't follow him in the boat. While I was there shooting with my sniper from afar ,sometimes pirates were coming to visit me kicking their butts Dennis set fire on the entire boat exploding as Dennis jumped in the water ,our mission was completed I yelled to all the warriors to retreat and follow Dennis jumping in the ocean swimming away from there ,a pirate gripped my ankle kicking him in the face. Setting foot on another part of the island we looked around to see if we're save ,we ran in the jungle making sure not to make any noises seeing a pirate truck passing by the bushes we were hiding. I took my sniper shooting the driver straight in the head ,we took the truck and drove off we came here with forty rakyats only coming back with four and a mission completed. My body was hurting badly ,each part of my body trembling with this rough exercise I did ,from when I arrived here I didn't do any training this one was the toughest I did ,relaxing in my chair with the natives behind talking and laughing of joy ,I looked to Dennis seeing him smiling looking at me back ,

 _Now ,I can take a nice break ..._

We arrived at the village dropping off the warriors and gone off to visit Citra for my reward I wished for so long. Entering her temple she was already there waiting for me hands on her waist ,

"So ,tiger woman you finally made it ,"

"Yes ,now can you tell me about my friend ,please " she looked at me grinning ,

"Your friend ,hmmm Jessica I think ,she is at Badtown ,"

"Badtown ! But I was there I didn't see her !"Surprised by what she told me ,she crossed her arms ,

"She is Vaas's private prostitute ,no one as the right to touch her but him when he goes over there or invites her at his compound ,but sometimes when Vaas is angry she receives all the anger from him he does things to her that you probably know already ,anyways she was sold as a sex slave for him and his men in Badtown right after he gave you your freedom ,that's all !" Mouth agape I couldn't move from all the anger ,sadness and culpability I had from leaving her there while I'm running in the jungle without being chained down by this monster ,she was suffering all because of ME ,

"What about Marguerite ?"She turned around ,

"We didn't received any information from that woman ,someone other that fall in Vaas trap ?" I looked down sorrow written all over my face ,

"Yes ,from a long time ..." She turned around not caring about my problem ,

"Go then to your friend and come back after ,Vaas is going to plan something big for sure ," I turned around leaving the temple to get to the car and leave for the village. Watching the sky relaxing myself my attention getting caught by the tower ,

"Why those towers ?" Dennis looked up staying down besides me on the stairs ,

"It's for communication ,internet you know ?"

"Oh ,I understand ..."

"I'm sorry for your other friend Marguerite ,"

"It's fine ..." Dennis looked at me like if he was worried for my well being how demolished I looked ,

"You'll pay your debt to her I'm sure she is somewhere but for now go and sleep if you want to return back to find your friend ,ok ?" Nodding my head ,I raised it one more time to look at the beautiful sky ,

 _The stars are so bright tonight_

 **-X-**

 _"You know that I love you mom ,"_

 _"Of course I know ,I love you too my child ,"_

 _"I'll go out in the forest I'll be back soon !"_

 _"Now don't stay long ,I wouldn't want the big bad wolf to take you ,okay my sunshine !"_

 _"The big bad wolf ?"_

 _"Yeah ,he is hiding in the forest ,it's more simple to get his preys because people are attracted by exotic beautiful things ,you know what we say ; curiosity could kill you."_

Dressing myself once again in a pirate ,I took a truck and drove off alone to Badtown ,

 _his is my problem and I have to solve it alone_

Entering the metallic doors I walked around searching for her ,I arrived at the prostitute house pirates were everywhere flirting with them ,taking them and doing their job to relieve the tension in their pants ,then I fell upon a tanned woman with dirty blond hair dressed in just a bikini ,her bikini top a little torn off ,I approached her the woman was covered in bruises ,scrapped ,bandaged ,she was badly beaten not a proportion of her body wasn't intact from wounds ,looking up at her face it hit me like receiving a punch straight to the face. Jessica ,I finally found her ,her face was completely beat up ,a swollen eye and her lips but she still had that piercing blue eye colour ,she put her hands on me seductively around my shoulders massaging them ,

"How to you want me to release that sexual tension in you ,mister pirate ,say anything you want and I'll grant it for you ..." She said whispering as her hands trailed on my chest ,then she felt it ,her expression changed completely ,

"Who-what-"

"Look Jessica it's me Maria ,I'm here to get you out ,ok "

"How did you-why-"I put my hands on her shoulders a hand to her mouth so that she could stop talking as we were receiving glances from other pirates she was struggling under my touch which was more awkward ,

"Just follow me ,no one knows who I am ,they'll think I'm a pirate who wants to have sex with you ,ok ?" She nodded her head confusion and surprised written on her face ,I turned around walking away as she followed me trembling ,afraid not to meet Vaas by any chance or to get yelled we crossed the metallic doors ,I felt relief running in me I looked as Jessica walked in front of me breathing in a deep one in her lungs seeing her smile made my day ,I saved her from this ,now all I have to do is-

"Hello there lad ,what are you doing here or should I say woman " watching Jessica's face contort into fear I didn't dare to turn around feeling a cold knife on my neck ,

 _This can't be happening ..._

 **I really hope you enjoyed this one :) As I'll start school next week don't expect any fast updates because school will take all my time -.- while I'll be at school I will try and update if I can each week (if I'm lucky to have a time for my own) or month ,I really don't know anyways You don't have to worry I won't forget the story .Please review ,favorit and follow my story it will be much appreciated ,please :)**

 **Adios**


End file.
